You're all I have
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Quem ama procura.  Procura até encontrar.  E Thor sabia que o encontraria. Thor x Loki
1. Prólogo

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18**  
>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Prólogo_

Thor enfrentara várias batalhas. Tantas, aliás, que nem as poderia contar. Nunca sentira medo ou apreensão. Não sabia o que essas palavras significavam. Não até aquele dia.

O dia em que aprendera também o valor de uma raça. Fora nesse dia que sentira medo pela primeira vez, quando estivera pendurado no infinito universo, a única coisa que o mantinha a salvo era a mão forte de Odin que o prendia pelo pé e fazia de Thor o elo que mantinha Loki a salvo.

Loki, seu irmão caçula que pagara um alto preço por aprontar das suas. O rapaz tinha uma intenção louvável, mas recorrera aos estratagemas de sempre e as conseqüências saíram piores do que o esperado.

Thor não conseguia esquecer aquele _olhar_. As íris azuis tomadas pelo abandono, a percepção da verdade: daquela vez não poderia mesmo consertar as coisas, fazer do jeito certo.

Então largar o báculo fora a única opção.

O preço fora alto demais. Agora Thor se culpava. Poderia ter feito algo para salvar o irmão? Resgatá-lo daquele caminho? As respostas não vinham.

Por isso sempre caminhava solitário até os destroços da ponte Arco-Íris. Ficava silencioso olhando o cosmo aos seus pés, junto do ainda mais silencioso Heimdall. Levava nas mãos o martelo, o fiel companheiro que voltara para seu lado, combinando incrivelmente com a armadura nórdica reluzente.

Os olhos azuis tempestuosos firmavam-se no infinito obscuro, como se dele pudesse arrancar a solução para todas as suas tristezas.

Todas ligadas a dor da perda.

Até que um dia, aparentemente tocado o bastante para mostrar que se importava, o vigilante apertou o cabo da espada em suas mãos, como se buscasse forças e sussurrou:

– Eu posso vê-la.

A frase mal foi ouvida por Thor. O loiro virou o rosto e fitou o outro asgardiano:

– Você pode vê-la...?

– Jane Foster. – explicou e tudo fez sentido – Ela ainda procura por você.

Por breves segundos o deus do Trovão não disse nada. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo, porque fizera uma promessa da qual nem se lembrara nos últimos dias, envolvido que estava em pensamentos pela perda de Loki.

Durante aqueles dias cinzentos em seu reino, nem uma pálida sombra da mortal passara-lhe pela mente.

– Jane Foster. – repetiu pensativo. Não tinha o poder de Heimdall. Seus olhos imortais não alcançavam distâncias impercorriveis, nada podia ver além do negro obscuro do cosmo que se estendia aos seus pés.

– Pensei que a notícia o alegraria.

Diante do tom de voz um tanto surpreso Thor virou-se para o amigo:

– E alegra. Mas a ponte está destruída, nunca poderei ir a Terra outra vez.

– Isso não muda o fato de que ela ainda o procura. – Heimdall respirou fundo – Quem ama sempre procura...

Thor sorriu torto e completou:

– Procura até encontrar. A mãe adora era frase.

O vigilante acenou com a cabeça, caindo em um silêncio reflexivo. O corpo musculoso mal se movia dentro da armadura dourada.

Foi quando o rosto geralmente inexpressivo se tornou uma máscara de tormento. O asgardiano lutou internamente tentando decidir o próximo passo.

Thor observou de canto de olho o tormento do vigilante sem intervir. Nunca tinha visto o outro mostrar algum tipo de sentimento, nem mesmo durante a insurreição de Loki. Então porque...?

Essa resposta lhe foi dada na voz séria e grave, quando Heimdall revelou:

– Também posso vê-lo daqui.

O deus do trovão sentiu um arrepio. A boca ficou seca e ele cravou os olhos azuis no vigilante. As íris turbulentas exigiam respostas:

– "Ele".

Heimdall desviou os olhos:

– Loki. – afirmou com pesar, com rancor.

– Meu irmão caiu no limbo. – Thor não queria alimentar qualquer tipo de esperança. – Eu vi!

O vigilante moveu-se ligeiramente quando a mão afastou-se do cabo da espada e gesticulou amplamente:

– Ele não caiu no limbo, Thor. Não é assim que o Universo conspira.

Dando um passo a frente, o loiro debruçou-se nos destroços da ponte e lançou o olhar tentando enxergar algo além da escuridão pontilhada de estrelas.

– Como ele está? Loki está bem...?

Heimdall voltou a posição tensa e ereta. Balançou a cabeça:

– Não sou como os Oráculos de Midgard. Não tenho todas as respostas, meu amigo.

Thor sentiu Mjölnir pesar entre seus dedos. O sangue se inflamou como nos velhos tempos e então, por um momento imensurável, sentiu vontade de lançar-se no espaço até cair junto a seu irmão mais jovem.

– Detenha-se, rapaz. – o vigilante previu o ato temerário a ponto de detê-lo – As chances de chegar ao reino certo são mínimas. Pode arriscar a cair em um lugar de onde não poderá regressar.

A frase de advertência irritou o loiro:

– E o que você sugere? Quer que eu deixe as coisas como estão? Finja que ele morreu? Heimdall, sabe como são sombrias as minhas noites e pálidos os meus dias? Imagina sequer como me culpo pelo que aconteceu? Porque eu fui inconseqüente e desafiei os Gigantes de Gelo.

– Thor... – a gravidade do vigilante não foi suficiente para acalmar a ira do deus do Trovão:

– Eu atraí a fúria de meu pai. Foi minha culpa, Heimdall. Toda essa desgraça. – o loiro parou para tomar fôlego. Era visível em sua face o transtorno que tumultuava seu coração de guerreiro – Não posso abandonar meu irmão. Preciso ir até ele.

O outro asgardiano surpreendeu-se com a eloqüência de seu jovem companheiro. Normalmente tudo que Thor fazia era intenso e profundo. Mas quando o assunto envolvia o caçula da família, tudo ganhava dimensões imensuráveis.

– Bifrost está destruída. Você a fez em pedaços, caro deus do trovão. E agora ela flutua sem destino certo. Porque é assim que o cosmo trama.

A informação foi completamente inútil. Thor era cabeça dura o suficiente para mergulhar de cabeça no nada, contando com a sorte para alcançar o outro rapaz.

– Mais uma culpa que devo carregar. – o loiro soou um tanto mal humorado. – Se eu não tivesse quebrado a ponte Arco-Íris...

– Basta, Thor. – o vigilante cortou a lamentação – Eu...

A voz potente diminuiu até sumir de vez e Heimdall silenciar-se.

– O que esconde de mim, vigilante? – Thor pressionou.

– Pensei que gostaria de encontrá-la. Eu ia dar-lhe esse presente, depois de tudo o que passou.

O deus do trovão não compreendeu:

– Mas Bifrost...

– A ponte não existe mais, a conexão entre os nove reinos acabou-se. Mas minha espada era a chave que abria e fechava o portal. Tenho energia para mais uma última viagem.

A revelação deixou o loiro tonto:

– Você pode...?

– Pensei que gostaria de encontrar com Jane Foster. Ela ainda procura por você. Loki abandonou a todos nós.

Thor deixou os ombros pesarem.

– Escolher significa perder alguma coisa. Aprendi isso em Midgard.

– Se for atrás de Jane ou de Loki não poderá voltar por Bifrost. Talvez demore tempo suficiente para que um deles deixe de existir. Mortais não recebem esse nome em vão.

Thor sorriu largo:

– Quem ama procura, meu amigo.

Heimdall ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Procura até encontrar.

Thor meneou a cabeça. Aprendera muito no Reino da Terra, Jane lhe pregara lições valiosas. Seria sempre grato a ela. Mas, em hipótese alguma, poderia virar as costas e abandonar o irmão mais jovem.

Sempre fora Loki ao seu lado. Mesmo na mais atentada das brincadeiras de mau gosto, mesmo quando os outros deuses ficavam furiosos com ele, ou melhor, com eles, pois eram inseparáveis.

E agora que o outro estava perdido, Thor o buscaria. E procuraria até encontrar.

– Abra Bifrost uma última vez, amigo. Me leve até Loki. Eu o trarei de volta para casa.

– Odin... – a tentativa de argumentação do vigilante foi cortada com a frase seguinte do loiro:

– Ficará feliz com o retorno de seus dois filhos.

Heimdall não perdeu mais tempo tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia. O deus do trovão era teimoso demais para o próprio bem. Ao invés de desperdiçar fôlego, o vigilante ergueu a espada e usou toda a sua força para cravá-la no solo místico da ponte.

Uma luz muito forte os cegou momentaneamente. Quando tudo voltou ao normal Thor havia sumido e a espada, antiga chave de Bifrost, se esvaia em pó de ouro desaparecendo lentamente no ar.

O vigilante sorriu torto. Não se arrependeu do ato. Dera a oportunidade para que o jovem loiro escolhesse seu caminho.

E a escolha fora feita.

Continua...

MAN

Sai do cinema flutuando de felicidade com esses dois. Depois li uma fic que me deixou com um sorrisão na cara. (a fic é "Família divina" – não gosto de m-preg, mas essa ficou engraçada ao extremo)

Vou tentar atualizar toda segunda!


	2. Capítulo 1  Tão rápido quanto um coelho

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18**  
>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 01_

_Tão rápido quanto um coelho_

Não fazia idéia de que reino era aquele. Tinha apenas uma certeza: nunca estivera ali antes.

Mas Loki não se importava com isso. A topologia muito semelhante à de Midgard não o interessava nem um pouco. Ignorava a paisagem verdejante do campo gramado. Queria apenas ficar sozinho, longe de todos.

Era inacreditável a forma como todos os seus planos conseguiam ter um desfecho totalmente contrário do planejado. Por melhor que fossem suas intenções, elas sempre se voltavam contra ele mesmo.

E Loki tinha consciência de que extrapolara qualquer limite daquela vez. A decepção que brilhara no olhar de Odin o deixara sem ação. Ou talvez com medo de colher o que ele próprio colhera.

Porque os outros não podiam entender?

Ele estivera planejando fazer o mesmo que Thor: destruir Jotunhein e todos os Gigantes de Gelo. Mas faria isso por meio da astúcia, da inteligência. Deixando de lado a necessidade de evocar uma guerra sangrenta e protegendo aos asgardianos do sofrimento e da perda.

Porque era tratado daquela forma?

Sabia que o pai queria evitar o confronto e recorria à diplomacia. A formar grave com que castigara Thor provava isso: Odin lançara o filho para Midgard, sem seus poderes, sem poder sequer segurar Mjölnir...

O que faria consigo?

Apenas o baniria e tiraria seus poderes também ou algo pior?

Fora o medo dessa questão que ocasionara sua fuga. Loki preferia mergulhar na imensidão do cosmo a enfrentar a decepção de Odin, o arrependimento...

O deus-mago nunca não seria capaz de suportar um olhar que revelasse o arrependimento de seu pai em acolhê-lo aquele dia, quando o trouxera para Asgard, por tê-lo criado como a um filho.

Era melhor fugir e se esconder da acusação de todos, do rancor e da raiva.

Poderia ficar ali, solitário e protegido. A salvo de encarar a punição imposta por aqueles a quem amava. Longe de encarar de volta o interrogatório mudo nas íris azuis de seu irmão mais velho.

As íris tempestuosas de...

– Finalmente te encontrei, irmãozinho.

"_Ótimo_", Loki pensou. "_Agora estou alucinando_".

Mas a alucinação tornou-se surpresa, quando ergueu a cabeça e encontrou aquilo a que mais evitava: a intensa mirada azul. Azul como o céu de Midgard.

**T&L**

A viagem através da quebrada Bifrost foi... inusitada na humilde opinião do deus do Trovão. E ele agradeceu por ter sido a última. Fato que o deixava com um senhor problema nas mãos. Problema que dizia respeito à volta para Asgard.

Mas entre o exato segundo e o retorno glorioso ainda havia alguns problemas, tipo encontrar o irmão e convencê-lo a voltar pra casa. Na hipótese mais pessimista arrastá-lo por todo percurso.

Enfim...

Tentando recuperar-se da viagem conturbada, Thor olhou ao redor pela primeira vez. Flagrou-se num numa paisagem extremamente rudimentar: acima de si o céu em tom de carmim muito pálido exibia sóis gêmeos sobre um campo gramado que a oeste se estendia pelo infinito a perder de vista e que a leste cedia espaço aos poucos para uma floresta de árvores imensas.

Provavelmente aquele era um reino de seres de sangue quente, diferente dos habitantes de Jotunhein. Mas não ia se preocupar com isso no momento.

Apertou o cabo de Mjölnir com os dedos possantes e, sentindo o vento morno balançar a flamejante capa vermelha, seguiu rumo às árvores. Sentira uma presença conhecida naquela direção. Provavelmente Loki não imaginava que seria resgatado, por isso não se preocupara em camuflar sua magia.

O deus do Trovão não precisou avançar muito. Logo entre os primeiros troncos encontrou quem buscava, a pessoa que acreditara nunca mais reencontrar.

Observou o irmão e foi colhido por uma forte emoção: Loki estava sentado encostado contra uma das arvores, encolhido e abraçando as próprias pernas. O rosto descansava sobre os joelhos, de forma que o loiro não podia ver-lhe a expressão.

Thor teve uma certeza: era uma visão emocionante. Uma visão criada pela culpa. O deus-mago só podia estar se culpando por tudo o que aprontara. Tinha que concordar que tentar destruir Jotunhein usando a Bifrost não fora exatamente esperto da parte dela. E olha que Loki era considerado a parte esperta da família.

Se pudesse, Thor ficaria ali admirando o irmão por mais tempo. Porém a urgência que sentia era maior. Depois da dor de supostamente perdê-lo, reinava a vontade se aproximar, de vê-lo de perto, ouvir a voz que julgara pra sempre perdida...

Esses pensamentos foram a motivação para avançar destemido, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parar junto a Loki e cumprimentá-lo:

– Finalmente te encontrei, irmãozinho.

O sorriso apenas aumentou quando o deus-mago ergueu a cabeça e o fitou de volta, parecendo estar cara a cara com uma ilusão. Depois veio o assombro e o receio.

Thor se preparou para algum truque. Conhecia Loki muito bem, intuía que seu irmão não se renderia tão fácil.

E a precaução do deus do Trovão não se mostrou inútil. Antes mesmo de pronunciar qualquer palavra Loki se transformou em um coelho muito branco e já ia disparando numa corrida pra longe dali.

Igualmente rápido Thor soltou Mjölnir que caiu no chão com um estrondo. Num movimento fluído arrancou a capa vermelha e jogou o pesado tecido sobre o animal, satisfeito em vê-lo se enrolar no pano, como uma espécie improvisada de rede. O bichinho não ia a lugar algum.

Rapidamente pegou a capa de volta, de modo que o irmão não escapasse por nenhuma brecha, enfiou a mão com cuidado no tecido (afinal não queria ser mordido) e pegou o coelho pelo cangote, com mãos de ferro. Ergueu a criaturinha que esperneava e agitava as pernas tentando escapar e a posicionou em frente a si:

– Isso não é justo! Porque você se transforma num coelho e eu viro sapos e coisas peçonhentas? (**1**)

O pequeno peludo aquietou-se. Porém apesar de se divertir com a lembrança, Loki ainda estava desesperado para fugir. Os olhinhos vermelhos lançaram chispas na direção do loiro, mas era uma batalha perdida. Thor não o deixaria escapar.

E ele não queria um confronto com o irmão. Ainda se sentia culpado, envergonhado pela decepção que causara, então decidiu que ficaria naquela forma até o mais velho se descuidar... fato que ocorreria mais cedo ou mais tarde, sendo Thor meio distraído.

– Entendi, irmãozinho. Estamos em greve aqui. – o asgardiano loiro riu. Estava feliz em encontrar o irmão outra vez. Nada poderia diminuir a sensação quente em seu peito naquele momento. Nem mesmo a infantilidade de Loki, uma das coisas que mais sentira falta desde que o deus-mago caíra no cosmo.

Ainda sorrindo muito, Thor puxou a frente da sua armadura e uma parte da blusa que usava e encaixou o coelho ali, naquele espaço quentinho; bem a estilo daqueles animais de Midgard, os chamados _cangurus_. Assim que soltou a roupa de batalha, ela voltou ao seu lugar e apertou o irmão. Nada que machucasse, mas com certeza não propiciava uma fuga rápida ou fácil.

Loki ficou bem quietinho. Não podia se mover direito, sem esfregar as costas peludas no peito musculoso do deus do trovão. E suas orelhas pontudas alcançavam o rosto sorridente, raspando no cavanhaque loiro.

Que situação maldita!

Infeliz, o deus transmutado em coelho viu que suas chances eram mínimas. Respirou fundo e encheu os pequeninos pulmões de ar. Começou a se preparar: mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que voltar a forma humana e encarar Thor...

– Hora de voltar pra casa, irmãozinho. – o loiro agitou a capa e a prendeu novamente na armadura. Recolheu Mjölnir entre os dedos fortes e olhou ao redor.

Finalmente pôde deixar a mente se preocupar com outra parte da questão: que reino era aquele?

E como voltariam para Asgard...?

Continua...

(**1**) Como eu disse no capítulo 01, não saco muito de mitologia nórdica. To me baseando praticamente no filme pra escrever isso. Então não tenho certeza se Thor virando sapo faz parte das lendas ou se foi a Nieryka que inventou. Mas, sendo parte das crônicas ou criação dela, fica o crédito pra moça, porque eu tirei isso das fics dela (link nos meus autores favoritos). E sou tão cara de pau que nem perdi permissão. Rsrsrsrs. /levasurra

**ATENÇÃO**: fanfic não betada e carregada de emoção (digo, emoção em digitá-la, rsrsr) por isso perdoem os erros.

Também não sou bowa em escrever dramas, então ficará um clima leve a maior parte do tempo.

Por último, tentarei atualizar segunda-feira outra vez. Vai ser uma historinha curta. O.o Ou não...

o.o

MAN

Quero assistir esse filme outra vez! T^T /levavoadora

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA**:

Twitter: kalinebogard

Segue aí! Rsrsrrs


	3. Capítulo 2  O couraçado desbravador

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18**  
>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 02  
>O couraçado desbravador<em>

Thor era um guerreiro treinado e experiente. Depois do período que passara em Midgard sua técnica se aprimorara, pois aprendera o respeito por uma raça diferente da sua.

Isso apenas o deixara ainda mais preparado para enfrentar as situações adversas.

De onde viera se estendia um campo a perder de vista, andaria por horas, talvez dias até encontrar algo. Por outro lado, seriam alvos fáceis naquele descampado, caso os moradores de tal reino fossem hostis.

O deus do trovão não temia por si. Se estivesse sozinho enfrentaria o que quer que encontrasse pela frente. Mas com Loki ali, sob seus cuidados, se tornava precavido. Não queria expor o irmão a algum perigo, ou arriscar-se a perdê-lo novamente.

– Vamos pela floresta. – disse ao coelho. A resposta do fujão foi sacudir as orelhas. – Oferece abrigo seguro e camuflagem. Talvez alguém habite essa região.

Começou a andar, embrenhando-se entre as árvores gigantes.

Enquanto se embalava pelo passo firme e compassado, Loki considerou seriamente a possibilidade de se transmutar em um passarinho e bater asas para longe. Mas adoravelmente afastou essa idéia de sua mente. Sentia-se tão aconchegado ali... talvez não fosse tão ruim aproveitar um pouco mais.

E Thor fora em seu resgate. Como e porque, Loki ainda não sabia. Mas isso o deixava feliz, quase emocionado. Quase...?

Pelo visto eles ainda se importavam. Se preocupavam com ele. Depois de tudo o que fizera...

– Sif me disse para levá-lo em segurança, irmão. Ela está muito preocupada com você.

Os pelos brancos do coelho se eriçaram. Loki ergueu a cabecinha e esticou o pescoço até conseguir dar uma mordidinha dolorida no queixo do deus do Trovão, fazendo-o rir alto:

– Você venceu, estou mentindo. – riu mais um pouco e recebeu outra mordiscada – Ela disse que "se colocar as mãos em você vai chutar suas bolas até você falar fino como a _mulherzinha traiçoeira_ que é"... palavras dela, irmão.

O deus-mago ficou indignado. Como assim Thor ainda queria obrigá-lo a voltar para as garras daquele abutre em forma de gente? Era o cúmulo.

– Estou falando sério, Loki. Todos sentem sua falta, irmãozinho. A mãe não é mais a mesma. Ela sofre e chora todas as noites desde que você se foi.

A revelação fez Loki se aquietar. As orelhas se esticaram ao máximo, ouvindo cada palavra. Culpou-se por fazer as pessoas queridas passarem por aquilo.

– O pai tenta esconder e ficar firme. Mas posso ver que ele clama a volta de seu filho caçula. – e com voz grave completou – Já o vi observando os destroços de Bifrost, como se pudesse enxergá-lo em algum ponto.

Enquanto falava, Thor diminuiu o passo até parar de andar:

– Mas o único capaz de te ver era Heimdall. Ele guardou energia na espada, a chave da Ponte Arco-Íris, e me mandou até você. Asgard não é a mesma sem o deus mestre em traquinagem. Imagina o tédio que aquilo se tornou?

Loki riu interiormente. Então as pequenas trapaças tinham lá o seu valor?

– Volte a sua forma humana, Loki. Eu preciso falar com você. Preciso convencê-lo da minha sinceridade e da verdade sobre o que todos sentimos a seu respeito.

O coelho estremeceu. A forma como aquelas palavras foram ditas mexeu em algo dentro do seu coração. O asgardiano moreno finalmente se transmutou em um pequeno e frágil pássaro, escapando da armadura do mais velho.

Surpreso, Thor chegou a pensar que Loki fugiria. Ledo engano. O deus-mago planou por breves segundo a frente do loiro e então seu corpo voltou a mudar: assumiu a forma humana e os dois irmãos puderam, finalmente, se encarar.

Ambos os deuses se entreolharam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Pouco a pouco a face do loiro foi se iluminando e ele sorriu daquela forma tão Thor de sorrir. Quase sem perceber Loki se viu retribuindo com um sorriso menos contido, mas igualmente bonito.

Porém o sorriso morreu quando o deus do Trovão avançou e envolveu o moreno num abraço cheio de saudades, daquele jeito tão Thor de abraçar.

– Ir...irmão... menos... – Loki reclamou sentindo seus ossos estalarem doloridos.

– Senti tanto a sua falta. – o loiro confessou calando as reclamações do mais jovem.

Loki deu alguns tapinhas de leve nas costas largas do outro. Ele também sentira falta de todos em Asgard, e isso incluía Sif, a insuportável (não que admitissem voz alta, que fique bem claro). Mas, sobretudo, percebia agora o quanto sentira falta de Thor, de sua presença forte e inconfundível.

– Também senti saudades. – o deus-mago murmurou e respirou fundo quando Thor o libertou – Mas não sei se posso encarar papai e mamãe, e todos outra vez. O que eu fiz...

– O que você fez, – Thor cortou – está no mesmo patamar do que eu fiz. Eu invadi Jotunhein; obriguei você, Sif e os outros a me seguirem. Desacatei um rei e tentei começar uma guerra entre dois grandes reinos. O pai ficou furioso.

– Mas eu...

– Você tentou vencer a guerra que eu comecei. Honrou a mãe e protegeu o sono do pai. Se preocupou com todos os asgardianos e pensou numa forma de vencer um conflito com o menor prejuízo possível. O problema foi fazer isso contra as ordens do grande e poderoso Odin.

– Ou seja: estou encrencado. – e suspirou de forma tremendamente dramática.

– Sim. Vai ficar uns séculos de castigo. Mas tudo se resolve.

Loki olhou extremamente ofendido para Thor:

– Uns séculos? Você não ficou nem uma semana!

– Mas eu sou mais velho e super responsável. – ao ouvir a afirmação Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez Thor voltar um pouco atrás – Tá... não tão responsável assim...

O moreno emburrou e cruzou os braços:

– E Sif? Vai deixar ela cumprir a ameaça e chutar, céus que palavreado baixo para uma dama, minhas bolas?

Thor fingiu pensar na questão, ato que lhe fez ganhar um soquinho no braço:

– Claro que não, irmãozinho. Eu o defenderei de todo o mal! Até dos chutes de Sif... – e o deus do trovão riu alto e forte.

O mais jovem riu contido. Fora um tolo por achar que poderia viver longe de Asgard e das pessoas que amava. Por acreditar, mesmo por pouco tempo, que podia viver longe de Thor.

Amava aquela família complicada e estranha. A família que o acolhera quando seu pai biológico o abandonara para morrer, pois não passava de um bebê inocente e indefeso.

Ao lembrar disso Loki ficou um tanto pálido e desviou os olhos. Thor parou de rir diante da atitude. Apertou os lábios quando o caçula começou a falar:

– Você não se importa...?

– Com o que?

Ainda sem encarar o irmão mais velho, Loki começou a falar:

– Por eu ser filho de...

Imediatamente Thor colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do moreno e falou com muita gravidade:

– Você é Loki Odinson. O grande Odin é seu pai. E Frigg sua mãe. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho. Isso é tudo o que me importa, irmãzinho. Se é bom o bastante para você, eu não sei. Mas terá que se contentar com isso. Por que nós o amamos, e não vamos desistir de você, mesmo que desista de nós.

Ao final do pequeno discurso Loki ainda mantinha os olhos baixos, incapaz de encarar o deus do trovão, simplesmente envergonhado das lágrimas emocionadas que embaçaram sua visão.

Apesar de seu jeito intempestivo Thor compreendeu os sentimentos do mais jovem. Cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e lançou:

– Agora nosso problema maior: descobrir que raio de lugar é esse. E como faremos para voltar para casa.

– Eu... hn... não me lembro dessa paisagem. – Loki afirmou se recuperando um pouco.

– Nem eu. – Thor olhou em volta preocupado. – Talvez seja Muspelheim.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas prestando muita atenção às árvores de tamanho anormal:

– Reino dos demônios de fogo? Você diz isso por causa do céu avermelhado? – pensou por alguns instantes – Não sei... não tenho nenhuma sintonia com esse lugar.

O loiro fez um gesto de cabeça e ambos começaram caminhar.

– De lá, – Thor apontou de onde vieram – só é possível ver uma grande campina. Nada mais em milhas e milhas. Se estivermos em Muspelheim será uma sorte. O pai tem um acordo com eles desde que Sutur desapareceu.

Concordando com um aceno, o deus-mago lamentou:

– Mas nunca estive aqui. Se houver passagens secretas eu as desconheço.

– Passagens secretas. Como a que ligava Asgard a Jotunhein? Por isso você vive sumindo. Pra visitar outros reinos!

Loki sorriu largo do tom indignado do deus do Trovão:

– Sinto por isso, irmão. Juro que nunca fui muito longe. Nunca visitei reinos cuja curiosidade despertada era apenas menor que o receio pelo que ouvia falar.

– Cauteloso como sempre, hein? – o loiro alto provocou – Mas aposto que estamos em Muspelheim.

Loki parou de andar, subitamente pálido e com os olhos arregalados.

– Estamos em Norheim... – a voz quase falhou no final.

Ao ouvir aquilo Thor parou de andar também voltou-se para o mais baixo e o repreendeu:

– Não diga isso, irmão. Nunca iríamos tão longe quanto o reino da Rainha Karnilla.

Loki deu de ombros, e olhou para cima apontando algo com o dedo magro:

– Então olhe e me diga se aquilo ali não é o Couraçado Desbravador...

O deus do Trovão obedeceu. Virou-se rápido e notou o navio gigantesco navegando por entre as copas das árvores, flutuando como se não pesasse mais que uma pluma. De repente uma ancora que tinha dez vezes o tamanho de Thor foi arremessada e seu peso fez a embarcação parar.

– Grande Odin! – Thor se impressionou com o navio de guerra. Nunca tinha visto algo assim em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo em Asgard algo tão impressionante planava pelos céus.

– Pois é. – foi a vez de Loki cruzar as mãos atrás da cabeça – Com tanto lugar pra ir parar, a gente tinha que fazer uma visita pra parte insana da divindade. Maravilha.

Thor não respondeu. Por precaução apertou o martelo entre os dedos fortes. Não sabia o que esperar de tão exótica criatura...

Continua...

Okkei. Criei vergonha na cara e procurei algo. Mas pouquíssimo sobre essa rainha e esse reino, por isso minha imaginação vai fluir livre!

Atualização na segunda, se a faculdade não me matar!

Bai bai!


	4. Capítulo 3 Pegando uma carona

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18**  
>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 03  
>Pegando uma carona<em>

Os filhos de Odin mal tiveram tempo de se recuperar. Uma escada gigantesca foi arremessada do navio, num claro convite para que subissem a bordo. O problema estava no fato de que, entre um degrau e outro, havia uma distância de três pessoas do tamanho de Thor. Nem se o loiro se esticasse ao máximo conseguiria escalar.

– Essa mulher não tem noção. – Loki reclamou aborrecido.

O deus do Trovão concordou com um aceno de cabeça. No entanto, como se tivesse ouvido tal reclamação, a escada encolheu magicamente até chegar num tamanho apropriado.

– Seu pedido é uma ordem, irmão. – o loiro gracejou. Tomou a iniciativa de subir primeiro. Talvez conseguissem mais informações a bordo.

– Tem certeza que é seguro? – o deus-mago segurou na capa do outro, impedindo-lhe o avanço.

O mais velho observou a face preocupada de Loki. O moreno parecia realmente apreensivo.

– Eu te defendo, irmãozinho. Não tenha medo. – Thor afirmou com um sorriso enorme. Isso lhe valeu um soquinho irritado no braço.

Rindo, mas decidido, o deus do Trovão tomou novo impulso e começou a subir com certa dificuldade, Mjölnir atrapalhava um pouco os movimentos fluídos. Loki respirou pesadamente tentando demonstrar toda sua insatisfação. Mas Thor não pareceu notar o gesto.

Sem outra opção o moreno deu de ombros e seguiu seu imprudente irmão.

Em alguns minutos subiram os degraus de corda e saltaram num convés de tamanho considerável, bem de acordo com as proporções do famoso Desbravador.

Mas a situação se complicou um pouco. Havia, tranquilamente, dezenas de seres estranhos espalhados pelo local. Talvez centenas.

Todos tinham a altura parecida com a de Thor, usavam os cabelos pretos cortados estilo moicano um tanto longo. A pele deles era revestida com escamas prateadas, os olhos negros muito grandes faziam contraste com a boca de lábios finos. As criaturas eram delgadas, tendo os corpos magros cobertos por uma túnica rústica em tom de cinza desbotado. Eram incrivelmente parecidos, como um pequeno exército de irmãos.

Um deles deu dois passos largos e ficou um tanto próximo dos filhos de Odin, examinando-os detalhadamente de maneira quase ofensiva. Então fez uma leve vênia e disse:

– Bem vindosss, filhosss de Odin. É uma honra receber a bordo o deusss do Trovão e o deusss do Fogo. – voz levemente silibante soava estranha.

Thor e Loki se entreolharam. O mais jovem agradeceu:

– É igualmente uma honra estar nos domínios da Rainha Karnilla.

A criatura voltou os olhos grandes para Loki e sorriu:

– A Rainha pede pra lembrar que a viagem não é gratuita... existe um certo preço a se pagar.

Thor ficou tão tenso quanto Loki. Foi o loiro que perguntou:

– Qual preço? – se fosse algo impossível ou muito alto teriam que considerar saltar da embarcação.

A criatura sorriu sugestiva mantendo os olhos arredondados fixos em Loki:

– A Rainha acha que esssse jovem paga o valor dasss duass passsagenss. – insinuou sem qualquer receio.

A única coisa que Loki fez foi erguer uma sobrancelha, indeciso entre ficar extremamente lisonjeado ou completamente ofendido. Mas não teve tempo de decidir, pois Thor fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: agiu daquela forma tão Thor de agir, erguendo Mjölnir e acertando um golpe fulminante na cabeça do ser atrevido.

A criatura transformou-se em fumaça e desapareceu no ar.

– Não aceitarei esse tipo de insulto, Karnilla! – o loiro ofegava tamanha a raiva que o dominara.

– Thor... – Loki sussurrou tocando de leve no braço do irmão. Agradecia o gesto protetor, mas não achava sábio provocar a fúria de Karnilla e todos aqueles marujos.

Mas ao invés de reagirem ao gesto de Thor, os outros homens começaram a rir, como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada. Confusos, os irmãos não souberam como reagir.

Outro dos homens da Rainha, terrivelmente parecido com o que fora destruído por Thor, avançou alguns passos:

– Não devem levar tudo a sssério. Nosssssa rainha não cobra nada pela hosssspedagem no Dessssbravador.

– Tem sorte de não ter nos ofendido mais. – Thor ainda estava perturbado pelo acontecido. Só de pensar numa mínima possibilidade de perder Loki outra vez se transtornava. Quase saía de si, descontrolado.

O homem de Karnilla reverenciou num mudo pedido de desculpas:

– Nem todossss tem o sssenso de humor refinado dosss assssgardianosss. – olhou de esguelha para Loki. Muitos conheciam a fama do deus-mago, mas poucos podiam aprovar seu gosto para brincadeiras. Sem dar chance de resposta, o marujo continuou – Venham comigo. Nosssssa rainha irá recebê-lossss agora.

Por um segundo Thor pareceu disposto a dar meia volta e saltar da amurada do convés. Mas relevou. Nem mesmo Karnilla seria imprudente a ponto de inflar a ira do deus do Trovão. Ou seria...?

Loki acabou com a hesitação do mais velho, empurrando-o para que seguisse com o marujo em direção ao deque de comando. Os outros servos da rainha apenas olharam, ficando para trás.

– Deixa que eu banco o diplomata, irmão. – Loki afirmou com certa arrogância.

– Mas...

– Nada de "mas". – Loki cortou – Esmagar cabeças não é uma política muito boa. – o moreno não queria fazer um paralelo, mas toda aquela história começara com Thor querendo esmagar uns gigantes de gelo por aí.

A conversa entre os irmãos cessou com a aceitação do deus Trovão. Ele resolveu confiar na diplomacia do caçula pra variar um pouco.

Os três seguiram por um corredor longo e estreito, iluminado por lamparinas de fogo mágico. Ao chegar a uma grande porta, o homem prateado inclinou-se e fez um gesto para que os asgardianos avançassem sozinhos.

Thor não esperou nova ordem. Abriu a porta e entrou altivo na cabine principal que tinha o tamanho de um grande salão de festa, completamente despido de mobiliário, exceto por um trono digno de um gigante, bem no meio do piso, próximo à uma grande janela.

Sentada sobre ele estava a Rainha Karnilla. A mulher tinha pelo menos cinco vezes o tamanho de Thor. O cabelo era extremamente liso e ruivo como cobre. Os olhos negros e ofídios brilhavam de forma intensa. Os lábios eram finos, rasgando a face magra de forma quase exagerada. Ela tinha a pele tão pálida quanto de alguém que nunca viu a luz do sol. A aparência, no geral, era atraente, exótica.

Karnilla permanecia sentada displicente sobre o trono, o cotovelo apoiado num dos descansos e o rosto sobre a mão espalmada. A impressão que passava era de alguém extremamente entediado.

– Vejam bem vindos, deus do Trovão e deus do Fogo. –olhou detidamente cada um deles, então esticou a boca em um sorriso distorcido – Você é impulsivo, Thor Odinson. E você é ardiloso, Loki Odinson.

O moreno adiantou um passo e começou solene:

– Gostaríamos de nos desculpar pelo marujo que meu irmão... – mas a rainha fez uma careta que revelava seu pouco caso:

– Aquele monte de fumaça? – agitou a mão e dezenas iguais apareceram dentro da sala, surpreendendo os asgardianos. A novo gesto as criaturas desapareceram igualmente rápido, voltando a ficar apenas os três no grande deque. – Posso ter quantos daqueles quiser, a hora que eu quiser. Mas, no momento, estou mais interessada em vocês. A que devo tal honra?

A voz era surpreendentemente macia e calorosa para alguém que parecia fria e distante.

– Rainha Karnilla... – Loki a contemplou com uma breve vênia, o que a agradou. – Viemos ter a seu reino por um pequeno acidente.

A dona da embarcação fez um novo movimento de enfado:

– Este buraco horroroso não é Norheim. Estamos passando por Muspelheim. – nesse ponto Thor lançou seu melhor olhar de "eu disse, não disse" para Loki, que elegantemente ignorou – Vou para os Subterrâneos, participar de um jantar de gala. Isso se essa canoa velha colaborar.

– Está indo para a terra dos Trolls... – Loki ficou pensativo. Se seguissem com Karnilla até o subterrâneo poderia usar uma das passagens secretas que conhecia e já usara antes. – Podemos aproveitar sua companhia até o mesmo destino?

A rainha suspirou:

– Evidentemente. Mas aviso que o Couraçado Desbravador é um barco muito temperamental. Ele decidiu seguir feito uma tartaruga. Acho que sai de Norheim tem uns cinqüenta anos. – ela suspirou de forma exagerada e resmungou: – Quando chegar lá a comida já esfriou... isso se aqueles Trolls não comerem tudo.

Aquilo desanimou os irmãos. Se ela demorava tanto navegando no barco não interessava seguir com ela. Talvez descansassem por aquela noite e seguissem por conta própria então.

– Agradecemos a hospitalidade. – Loki afirmou sem se comprometer com alguma decisão.

– Estejam a vontade, filhos de Odin. Façam do Desbravador seu lar, por quanto tempo acharem necessário. Podem andar por aí bisbilhotando as coisas. De qualquer jeito não tem nada que crianças possam quebrar. Vou me arrumar e encontro com vocês para o jantar. – acenou indicando que saíssem da cabine.

Loki concordou com um sorriso e obedeceu puxando Thor pelo braço. Por um lado estava feliz, seu irmão mais velho não se precipitara. Ou melhor, ele nem chegara a abrir a boca. Porém, por outro lado estava preocupado. Não se lembrava de Karnilla ser tão boazinha assim...

Era melhor manter os dois olhos bem abertos.

Continua...

**NA** – Man... essa história de ficar colocando "sss" pros caras foi um saco. Eu sempre esquecia! 8) #EpicFail... eu sei.

Enfim... maisss sssegunda que vem... ops... #TrollFace

Ah, esse lance do Courçado Desbravador e da Rainha Karnilla voando por aí que nem uma brabuleta saiu da minha cabeça! XD Me gusta ser bizarra!


	5. Capítulo 4 Você é tudo que eu tenho

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 04_

_Você é tudo que eu tenho_

Os irmãos saíram da cabine da rainha e seguiram pelo longo corredor de volta ao convés que agora estava vazio. Todos aqueles homens estranhos pareciam ter ficado invisíveis.

– Isso tudo é estranho. – Thor resmungou.

– Sim, meu irmão. E o Couraçado Desbravador tem uma energia que me intriga...

Caminharam mais um pouco até a proa do navio. Thor soltou o martelo ao seu lado no piso, inclinou-se um pouco e apoiou os braços na amurada, os olhos azuis perderam-se na imensidão da planice sobre a qual navegavam. Loki saltitou e sentou-se sobre a mureta, de costas para o caminho, observando atentamente a ponte de comando. Quase sentiu-se sendo observado de volta, como se o Desbravador fosse mais que uma grande estrutura móvel...

– Não podemos seguir viagem com Karnilla. – o deus do trovão soou aborrecido – Vamos demorar mais do que fossemos a pé.

Loki virou o rosto de leve e encarou o mais velho por alguns segundos. Se deixou hipnotizar pelos cabelos loiros embalados pela brisa morna de Muspelheim. O reino estava com um clima agradável.

– Se chegarmos aos Subterrâneos. – o moreno deu de ombros – Posso usar uma ou duas passagens.

Thor sorriu:

– Queria ver os demônios de fogo.

A afirmação surpreendeu o deus-mago:

– Porque?

– Ora, porque eles estão desaparecendo. Mamãe acha que logo deixarão de existir. Gostaria de vê-los novamente. Pode ser a última vez.

Loki observou o loiro em silêncio. Não conseguiu pensar em nada esperto pra dizer sobre aquele assunto. Era difícil acreditar que uma divindade podia simplesmente deixar de existir. Mas era o que se suspeitava ter acontecido com Surtur. E era o que os mais velhos sussurravam sobre os demônios de Muspelheim.

Desaparecer era algo assustador. O deus-mago fugira de Asgard e se escondera porque não tinha coragem de encarar as pessoas que amava e que se sentiam traídas. Mas sabia que sempre poderia voltar, eles sempre estariam lá.

Mas o que garantiria que algo terrível não acontecesse com eles? Talvez o mesmo que a Surtur...? Ou o mesmo que aos demônios de fogo?

Tais pensamentos deixavam Loki abalado. Ele balançou a cabeça de leve e decidiu mudar o foco da conversa. Mal percebeu a palavrinha até que ela escapou-lhe dos lábios:

– Porque...?

O deus do trovão ficou confuso:

– O que?

Por um infinitésimo de segundo Loki ficou sem jeito por ter dado aquela bobeira. Foi tão espontâneo que não tinha nenhuma pergunta alternativa para cobrir a gafe sem parecer ridículo, então resolveu ser sincero e perguntar algo que queria muito saber:

– Porque veio atrás de mim?

Thor não pareceu surpreso:

– Porque todos estavam preocupados com você.

O deus do fogo cravou o olhar esmeralda em seu irmão mais velho:

– Meu irmão... Bifroust está destruída. Pelo que entendi Heimdall possuía energia para mais uma viagem apenas, ou ele teria nos levado de volta. Então, porque escolheu a mim?

O loiro encarou a mirada intensa sem desviar as íris azuladas em momento algum:

– Onde quer chegar?

Aborrecido, o moreno acreditou que seu irmão estava tentando irritá-lo de propósito. Os lábios se apertaram em um bico enquanto o caçula cruzava os braços de forma turrona:

– Jane Frost. Porque não foi atrás dela? – o ciúme pingava de cada palavra.

O loiro fez uma expressão de "Ah, entendi tudo". E riu baixinho:

– Quer saber porque não fui atrás da mortal?

– É! – a diversão do deus do trovão só conseguiu deixar Loki mais emburrado. – Se você puder explicar.

Thor riu mais um pouco antes de explicar:

– Ela é importante pra mim, mas não como você. Você sempre foi o meu companheiro, sempre esteve ao meu lado. Nunca tive medo de nada, mas a idéia de nunca mais vê-lo apavorou-me, irmãozinho.

A medida que ia compreendendo aquelas palavras Loki sentia seu coração disparar. Sentiu uma felicidade crescente que ameaçava não caber em seu peito:

– Obrigado. – disse simplesmente.

– Não me agradeça. Comece a levar a culpa sozinho daqui pra frente.

– Isso não posso prometer! – o caçula riu largo.

– Então prometa que não vai sumir mais. – o tom de voz de Thor cortou o sorriso do moreno. Havia um quê de dor que causou um pequeno arrepio em Loki. – Você não sabe como foi...

Ao ver que o outro não completaria a frase, Loki hesitou antes de perguntar:

– Como foi...?

Thor desviou os olhos para o céu que estava num tom de vermelho mais escuro, anunciando a noite eminente. Os sóis haviam desaparecido, e estrelas pontilhavam aqui e ali.

– Achar que tinha te perdido.

A simplicidade do deus do trovão ao fazer a afirmação desarmou Loki. O moreno engoliu em seco e sentiu os olhos arderem. Não havia motivo para desconfiar da veracidade da informação ou da profundidade daquela verdade.

E Thor aumentou a confusão do deus-mago com a frase seguinte:

– Você é tudo o que eu tenho.

– Mas... a mãe... o pai... – era difícil ver o deus do fogo sem palavras, geralmente Loki tinha presença de espírito suficiente para sair das maiores enrascadas com o mínimo de prejuízo ou, pelo menos, dividindo a culpa com Thor.

O mais velho sorriu e voltou o olhar azul para seu irmão:

– É diferente. Eles me tem, mas eu não os tenho. Não da mesma forma como tenho você, irmãozinho.

O moreno silenciou. Pelo simples fato de não saber o que falar. Nunca pensara daquela maneira. Então era assim que Thor o via? Alguém que estava ao seu lado e lhe pertencia? Aquilo fez um calor agradável subir-lhe pelo rosto e as bochechas corarem. Por um segundo, um breve segundo imaginara que...

Balançou a cabeça. Claro que Thor estava falando de um sentimento fraterno. Nada mais. Aquilo bastava para Loki. Bastava saber que era importante para o deus do Trovão, que fazia falta a ponto de ser resgatado.

Aquilo devia bastar. Mas então... porque Loki sentia vontade de chorar.

– Aff. Como crianças são complicadas! – a voz de Karnilla cortou o diálogo entre os dois. Loki ergueu a cabeça e Thor virou o rosto de leve. Observaram a mulher se aproxima. Ela reduzira seu próprio tamanho, estando agora da mesma altura que Loki. – Muito complicadas.

Aproximou-se e também apoiou-se na amurada, imitando a pose de Thor, ficando do outro lado de modo que Loki ficasse entre ela e o deus do Trovão.

– Usa palavras misteriosas, Rainha Karnilla. – o mais velho afirmou.

– Nem tanto. – a ruiva sorriu – Acho que asgardianos tem coisas grandiosas que deixam os pequenos detalhes passarem.

– Pequenos detalhes? – Thor repetiu a pergunta.

A mulher olhou para Loki, que ainda estava um tanto corado, e sorriu ainda mais largo:

– É... pequenos detalhes. Será que eu devo ajudá-los? Ou não... – pareceu falar mais consigo mesmo do que com os rapazes. – Acho que vou dar um pequeno pontapé.

– Do que está falando? – Loki ficou meio irritado com as frases incompletas.

Mas a dona do Desbravador deu de ombros, os cabelos muito lisos esvoaçavam de leve com a brisa do navegar do couraçado. Um brilho animado refletiu-se nas íris negras como se Karnilla tivesse acabado de ter uma grande idéia:

– Ouvi dizer que o deus do trovão já se vestiu de noiva... é verdade?

A pergunta aparentemente fora de contexto pegou os deuses asgardianos de surpresa:

– Por uma boa causa. – Loki respondeu divertido – Precisávamos resgatar Mjölnir.

– Hum... vamos fazer um jogo parecido, com todos os elementos: Thor, Loki, o martelo, o vestido de noiva e um resgate. Quem sabe uma fita vermelha...

Os irmãos se entreolharam sem compreender. Estava demorando praquela mulher ter um de seus ataques de loucura.

– Não temos tempo pra isso. – Thor resmungou.

– Tempo não é o problema, crianças. Mas se quer usar esse argumento, colocamos um complicador. – ela estendeu uma das mãos e tocou suavemente o joelho de Loki que ergueu uma sobrancelha intrigado. – A regra é a seguinte, deus do trovão: você tem até a hora do jantar. Se passar da hora perde o jogo.

– Hora do jantar? Pra que? Que jogo?

Karnilla sorriu ainda mais:

– Para resgatar o que é importante.

Dizendo isso uma luz emanou de seu corpo, forte o bastante para obrigar Thor a fechar os olhos. Quando o asgardiano os reabriu tanto Karnilla quanto Loki haviam desaparecido.

Continua...

O que será que essa Rainha vai fazer hein...? Nem eu sei! #leva soco# Brincadeirinha, gente. Eu sei sim!

Mais um. Desculpas pela demora: entrei em reta final no semestre e tenho que entregar toda a papelada da faculdade e do estagio. Junte a isso semana de prova... snif...

Ah, esqueci de dizer: o título dessa fanfic saiu da música do Bruno Mars. Talking to the moon.

Até semana que vem!


	6. Capítulo 5 Fim do Jogo

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Ob<strong>**servação:** não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 04  
>Fim do jogo<em>

– Karnilla! – a voz de Thor ressoou pela proa como um trovão. O céu enegreceu e rajadas luminosas cortaram as nuvens como feridas recém abertas.

Mjölnir saltou para os dedos fortes. Num movimento mais intuitivo que racional Thor acertou a mureta de madeira, fazendo lascas voarem em muitas direções. O Desbravador estremeceu um pouco, mas seguiu em frente.

Uma risada sem humor soou.

– _A regra é muito simples deus do Trovão: nos encontre antes do jantar. Eu não vou esperá-lo para começar minha... saborosa refeição... ahahahahahaha!_

Ao lado do asgardiano uma pequena ampulheta surgiu, flutuando no ar. Era semi transparente, como se fosse um fantasma. O tempo corria através dos pequenos grãos de areia.

Ignorando o objeto Thor avançou para o deque, abrindo a porta com um solavanco.

Não podia acreditar que perdera seu irmão outra vez, bem diante de seus olhos! Sentia-se estúpido e algo mais... como se fracassasse com Loki. Tinha que encontrá-lo antes que aquela rainha insana fizesse algo contra o deus-mago.

– Ouse machucá-lo, Karnilla e eu não respondo por mim. – a voz soou baixa e ameaçadora. Thor sabia que ela poderia escutá-lo. A prova disso foi a risada debochada que soou pelo corredor.

Um trovão ecoou alto refletindo a ira do filho mais velho de Odin.

Os olhos azuis escanearam o longo corredor. Quando passara antes ali não parecia tão grande e com tantas portas! Desesperado avançou para a primeira. Quando percebeu que estava trancada não hesitou em abri-la com um forte pontapé. Lascas de madeira voaram enquanto um longo e tenebroso rangido se fez ouvir. O Couraçado Desbravador reclamava da violência sentida.

Thor não tinha tempo ou desejo de se compadecer. Sua raiva piorou ao analisar o cômodo vazio. Não havia ninguém, nem mesmo móveis. Ao abrir a segunda e terceira porta e deparar-se com novos cômodos vazios compreendeu: Karnilla brincava com ele.

Flutuando ao seu lado a ampulheta registrava quase metade do tempo passado.

Thor não soube o que fazer.

Era bom em agir sem pensar. Mas não podia simplesmente ir derrubando as portas que invariavelmente davam para salas vazias. Por outro lado não conseguiria simplesmente passar direto. E se Loki estivesse em um dos quartos...?

"_Pense, estúpido. Pense_".

Karnilla dissera algo sobre jantar. E a lembrança fez o loiro estremecer. Talvez devesse ir para a cozinha ou o salão de festas.

Decidido abandonou o corredor e voltou para a proa. Seguiu para as escadas que imaginava levariam para a parte inferior, onde provavelmente estava a cozinha e a sala de máquinas.

Enquanto corria tentava não olhar para a ampulheta flutuante e não pensar na sensação que o sufocava. Nunca se perdoaria se falhasse outra vez. Jurara proteger Loki e levá-lo em segurança para casa.

– Espere, irmãozinho. Não vou decepcioná-lo outra vez. Karnilla que ouse colocar um dedo em você...

Desceu os degraus de dois em dois. Saiu num local escuro e silencioso. Todos os homens ofídios haviam simplesmente desaparecido. O Couraçado Desbravador parecia um barco fantasma. Onde estavam todos?

E se a rainha pretendesse abandonar tudo e fugir com Loki?

"_Não seja idiota_". Recriminou-se.

Mas no fundo sabia que não estava sendo idiota. Karnilla tinha fama de ser insana e imprevisível. E por que resistiria a seqüestrar Loki? Quem resistiria aos encantos do deus-mago...?

Estacou. Como assim "resistir a Loki"? Que tipo de pensamento era aquele? Protetor? Possessivo...? Ciumento?

Ao seu lado a ampulheta apitou.

– _Cinco minutos para começar minha saborosa refeição. _– a voz de Karnilla só fez aumentar a raiva do loiro – _Vou ter que começar sozinha...?_

– KARNILLA! – Thor apertou Mjölnir nas mãos. – ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? DEVOLVA MEU IRMÃO!

O silêncio foi tudo que obteve como resposta.

Confusão. Era tudo confuso.

Ao seu lado a ampulheta continuava marcando a passagem do tempo.

Pressão. Muita pressão.

O que mais ele podia fazer além de procurar a esmo? Até ser tarde demais? Thor estava cansado de sempre chegar tarde demais...

– _Ora, ora, ora... parece que nosso jovem e intrépido deus do trovão desistiu... então é melhor me fazer companhia. Já tenho me alimentado sozinha por muito, muito tempo..._

Thor bufou diante da ousadia, como Karnilla podia ser tão atrevida a ponto de...

Nem completou o pensamento. Teve uma sensação estranha, e num piscar de olhos estava de volta ao grande salão do trono. Arregalou os olhos azuis para a mesa ricamente servida. Haviam variadas guloseimas, algumas até desconhecidas para o filho mais velho de Odin.

Karnilla estava refestelada a cabeceira, em seu tamanho reduzido, mordiscando um generoso pedaço de carne assada que segurava com as mãos nuas. Sorriu displicente para o loiro e, apontando com o pedaço de carne, indicou que Thor devia se sentar e partilhar a comida:

– Esteja a vontade, Odinson.

Thor rosnou. E precipitou-se empunhando Mjölnir rumo a Karnilla, pronto para dilacerar-lhe o crânio com um golpe fulminante. A mulher nem se abalou. Usou a mão limpa para indicar o trono:

– Demorastes tanto que não teve outro jeito...

Pelo canto dos olhos Thor registrou a cena. E ficou tão surpreso que desistiu do ataque. Na verdade acabou derrubando Mjölnir no chão e entreabrindo os lábios de puro espanto.

Sobre o trono enorme estava Loki, deitado num amontoado de pano branco.

Intrigado, o deus do trovão desviou a rota e avançou até o irmão caçula, mal ouvindo a risadinha divertida da rainha Karnilla. Não pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Loki estava adormecido e ressonando calmamente, envolto num mar de tule e organza, trajando um vestido de noiva no melhor estilo de Midgar.

Os cabelos negros perfeitamente alinhados brilhavam de leve. E, para incredulidade de Thor, o caçula levava um laço vermelho no pescoço.

– Ei... irmãozinho. – cutucou de leve tentando despertá-lo.

– Espero que goste do meu presente. – a rainha debochou com a boca cheia.

Como se passasse o efeito de uma magia, o moreno despertou devagar. Esfregou os olhos preguiçoso e observou o mais velho:

– Thor...

A voz rouca de quem dormia a muito tempo, apesar de ter passado apenas poucos minutos, causou arrepios no loiro:

– Você está bem? – sondou a expressão sonolenta.

– E por não estaria? – o rapaz soou aborrecido até se dar conta das roupas que vestia. – Mas o que é isso?

O rubor que coloriu as bochechas de Loki foi tão adorável que Thor quase soltou um "ownnn". Quase. Só não o fez por que não era algo que combinasse com o poderoso deus do trovão. Mas, principalmente, porque o caçula arrancaria seu pescoço a dentadas.

– Pode beijar a noiva agora. – Karnilla incentivou antes de encher a boca com carne novamente.

Thor sorriu. Não se fez de rogado: segurou no rosto de Loki. O moreno arregalou os olhos ao compreender a intenção do irmão. Fechou os olhos sentindo o rosto esquentar ainda mais e o coração disparar.

Então sentiu um beijo suave sendo depositado em sua testa. A decepção não foi apenas sua. Karnilla resmungou incrédula:

– Mas que droga de beijo sem graça foi esse? Eu devia ter deixado a noiva só de lingerie pra esquentar o clima.

– Não se atreveria a fazer isso. – Thor bufou deixando Loki ainda mais constrangido.

– Chega, irmão.

Karnilla olhou pasma para o mais velho, depois voltou-se para o moreno:

– Como Odin pode ter um filho tão idiota? Talvez você esteja sendo sutil demais, deus do fogo.

– Sutil? – foi a vez de Loki se irritar – Eu destruí Bifrost. É a sutileza de um Troll bêbado dançando num salão vazio.

A dona do Couraçado mordiscou o pedaço de carne e deu um longo gole no vinho, analisando o que fora dito. Thor acabou se apontando:

– Eu destruí a Ponte Arco-Íris.

Desdenhando da afirmação Karnilla resmungou:

– Porque ele disse que atacaria Jotunhein, bla, bla, bla. E de quebra você fica longe de Midgard. Isso é astúcia, caro Thor. Exagerada, mas ainda assim astúcia.

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas incomodado com a conversa. Continuava aborrecido pelo susto de achar que perdera Loki. Tê-lo a salvo ao seu lado era tudo o que queria. Tudo o que precisava.

– Irmão... – Loki começou num tom de voz estranho. O mais velho voltou-se para encará-lo, quando o navio estremeceu violentamente, quase jogando o loiro ao assoalho. Loki, que não foi tão sortudo, escorregou no trono enorme e ia cair no chão, mas foi salvo no último segundo pelos braços fortes de Thor. Karnilla apenas praguejou ao ver refeição tombar e se esparramar.

Antes que dissessem qualquer coisa mais a embarcação embicou e ascendeu em queda livre.

A rainha esticou o braço e encheu a mão com algumas tâmaras frescas que conseguiu pegar:

– É, filhos de Odin. Parece que vamos sofrer um pequeno naufrágio. – inabalável jogou as frutas na boca e sorriu para os irmãos com a boca cheia.

Continua...

AFF

Super corri com esse capítulo. E tenho duas boas notícias... primeiro: a fanfic ganhou uma madrinha! A Agnostic Joker Manson. Nós conversamos em PVT e chegamos a um acordo sobre esse capítulo! Um acordo que me deixou feliz, feliz. Aguardem... pela segunda boa notícia bem em breve.

Também beijo pra Nieryka, que ta off... T.T E me deixou sem o alimento espiritual de suas fics. Vou morder o dedão de quem agora...?


	7. Capítulo 6 Novos Rumos

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Ob<strong>**servação:** não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 06  
>Novos rumos<em>

O Couraçado Desbravador seguiu rapidamente em queda livre. O encontro contra o solo foi violento. Tanto Thor quanto Loki foram ao chão, embolando-se no vestido rodado de noiva.

Apenas Karnilla permaneceu firme no lugar, como se sua cadeira estivesse colada no assoalho, ou ela já se acostumara com a situação.

Foi preciso alguns segundos para os tremores amainarem e o silêncio retornar. Por algum tempo os irmãos apenas respiraram, tentando se recuperar do susto. Quando entenderam que a situação estabilizara começou a luta contra o tule e a organza para poder ficar em pé novamente.

– Rainha, devolva minhas roupas! – Loki pediu incomodado ainda no chão.

– Em breve, criança. Que coisa. Eu não disse que essa canoa furada é temperamental? Parece que demos um salto.

– Um salto? – Thor perguntou tentando se erguer sem ferir o moreno no processo, já que Loki se debatia tanto.

– Sim. – a mulher começou a juntar uvas passas com as mãos – Quando o Couraçado salta percorre uma distância considerável. Só que isso lhe exaure as forças e ele precisa descansar.

– Saltou uma distância? – o mais velho ficou aliviado ao se libertar dos panos e ficar finalmente em pé. Estendeu a mão e ajudou o moreno a se erguer. Perdeu o fôlego ao observá-lo por completo. Ele ficava tão bem com aquele vestido – Não é justo. Porque você fica perfeito com um vestido e eu pareço um Troll de camisola?

Loki não soube se respondia a sério ou não. Estava feliz por o irmão achá-lo "perfeito", porém constrangido por seus trajes e por ser observado tão fixamente pelas duas pessoas na sala.

– A rainha disse um salto? – ele perguntou meio desesperado sentindo que coraria se continuasse naquela situação.

– Sim, sim. Pelo tombo devemos estar quase na divisa de Muspelheim. Aff, e lá se vão mais uns quinze anos pra essa jangada se recuperar. – olhou o deus do fogo de alto a baixo e sorriu largo – Quer ficar por aqui esse tempo, jovem filho de Odin?

– Não. – Thor respondeu pelo outro, passando a mão pelos ombros e puxando-o para mais perto – Meu irmão volta comigo. Nossa família espera seu retorno.

Karnilla riu. Os olhinho brilharam felizes e, por um instante assustador, os irmãos imaginaram que a confusa criatura soltaria uma exclamação do tipo "Kyaaah" ou similar.

Felizmente isso não aconteceu. Ela limitou-se a concordar com um aceno de cabeça:

– Serão sempre bem vindos. Aviso que o salto do Desbravador não envolve apenas distância, mas também tempo em via proporcional. Talvez tenham se passado quinze meses desde que embarcaram.

– Quinze meses? – ambos disseram juntos.

– Por aí. – satisfeita com a quantidade de uvas passas que juntara, ela começou a jogar uma a uma na boca – Fica com esse presente. Aviso: esse vestido é especial. Você vai entender logo o que eu quis dizer. Sua magia é poderosa, Loki Odinson, mas aprendi um ou dois truquezinhos.

– Rainha...

– Nada de "mas". – olhou para Thor que prendia o martelo ao cinto – Thor Odinson. Você precisa abrir mais os olhos. É charmoso e tem muitas qualidades mas... hum, essas uvas estão ma-ra-vi-lho-sas.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Talvez a solidão tivesse afetado a mente daquela criatura. Fosse como fosse era hora de embora. Se tivessem perdido mesmo quase um ano e meio... era tempo demais!

– Agradecemos sua hospitalidade. É hora de partir. – Loki declinou suavemente, apesar de estar visivelmente irritado com o vestido.

– Adeus, crianças. A gente se vê novamente no próximo século. Vou passar por Asgard pra cumprimentar Frigg. Éramos muito amigas no passado, até ela se casar. Ela até me convidou pro casamento... pena que quando essa banheira velha chegou a Asgard Thor já tinha nascido... – e a mulher suspirou pesadamente.

Dezenas de homens ofídios surgiram na sala. Um deles se adiantou e fez um gesto teatral com a mão:

– Sigam-me.

Sem alternativa seguiram o servo de Karnilla. A escada já estava posicionada e no tamanho adequado pra descerem. A cena era impressionante: o Couraçado Desbravador caira sobre uma floresta gigante, quebrara dezenas de árvores arrastando-as consigo e criando no chão um sulco do tamanho de um riacho.

– Adeus, filhos de Odin.

Ambos acenaram antes de iniciar a descida.

– Vamos embora. – Thor saltou primeiro no chão e aguardou que seu irmão fizesse a desajeitada descida com o vestido de noiva e os sapatos de salto alto. – Vou rir disso pro resto da vida.

Loki pulou e virou os olhos num sinal de impaciência. Nem com o salto alto dos sapatos conseguia ficar a altura de seu irmão mais velho:

– Ela disse que ainda estamos na divisa de Muspelheim. Precisamos descobrir com qual reino. Talvez consigamos ajuda.

O loiro concordou e, depois de lançar um último olhar para o Couraçado Desbravador, começou a caminhar para frente, embrenhando-se entre as árvores que permaneciam em pé.

Andaram um tempo em silêncio, até a expressão aborrecida de Loki estar carregada demais para Thor fingir que não via:

– Onde dói, irmãozinho? – riu.

– Lugar nenhum. – o moreno respondeu de mau modo – Mas andar com esse salto é complicado! E esse vestido enrosca nas minhas pernas. Eu tentei alguns truques, mas ele não sai, não desaparece! Quero tirá-lo.

Estacou no lugar. As mãos grudaram na frente do vestido e ele começou a puxar com força, querendo rasgar o tecido delicado. Nem mesmo esgarçou. Thor se condoeu ao ver o esforço do deus-mago:

– Espera. Deixa eu te ajudar. – o loiro aproximou-se e segurou no tecido puxando com certa força. Achou que seria o suficiente para rasgar o vestido de alto a baixo, mas o pano só podia estar enfeitiçado, pois nem mesmo um fiapo escapou.

Tendo o mais velho tão perto, Loki começou a ficar desconfortável:

– Thor. Isso é esquisito.

Parando o que fazia, o deus do trovão tentou prestar a atenção no que acontecia. Os dois estavam no meio de uma floresta, com Thor tentando rasgar as roupas do irmão. Sentiu-se quase como um bárbaro tentando deflorar uma donzela.

– Isso é esquisito. – ele concordou abrindo as mãos e deixando o vestido livre para assentar-se perfeitamente no corpo esguio de Loki. Limpou a garganta – Vamos apenas seguir em frente até acharmos uma faca ou algo cortante.

– Hn. Sim, parece bom. – evitou olhar mais na direção do deus do Trovão. Por isso não percebeu as longas olhadas que recebia por parte do filho mais velho de Odin.

Num ponto da caminhada, aborrecido com o silêncio, Thor cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou:

– Devíamos ter comido alguma coisa. Agora sinto fome.

– Eu também. – Loki concordou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Mal percebera a fome, mas agora que o loiro mencionara o assunto...

– E eu não vi nada que pudéssemos matar por aqui.

– Espere. – pedindo isso o deus-mago usou um de seus truques e virou um pequeno pássaro azul, que alçou vôo por cima das grandes copas até sumir das vistas de Thor. O fofo é que das vestes de Karnilla, ele ainda mantinha a fitinha vermelha no pescoço.

Por um breve segundo o pânico dominou Thor. Não ter mais Loki ao alcance de seus olhos trazia uma agonia já sentida antes. Recordou-se do terror que fora no Couraçado Desbravador, quando acreditara que Karnilla pudesse feri-lo.

Porém o momento de pânico logo passou. O pequeno alado revoou em círculos até pousar no ombro de Thor onde cantarolou uma breve melodia, fazendo o mais velho rir deliciado.

– Tive medo que não voltasse.

O passarinho bateu asas e saiu de perto do loiro. Num piscar de olhos Loki estava de volta a forma humana, com laço vermelho, vestido de noiva e saltos altos. Deu de ombros e ia comentar algo quando duas bolas de fogo caíram do céu e incendiaram o solo formando uma espécie de círculo em chamas ao redor dos deuses irmãos.

Thor olhou preocupado para Loki, uma intuição gritando fortemente para tomar cuidado. Por isso aproximou-se do caçula e envolveu ambos com sua capa escarlate, segundos antes das labaredas triplicarem de tamanho e então se consumir em uma grande explosão.

Continua

Hello pessoas lindas do meu coração. Capítulo curto, mas cheio de coisinhas. Essa é a preparação pro que vem em seguida. MISTÉRIO.

Esse vestido ainda fica mais um ou dois capítulos. Vamos ver como a história anda.

Já passou da metade, acho que logo tudo acaba. Vou sentir falta.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando: não esperava tantos hits, seus gatos! E agradecer principalmente a quem comenta. Foi assim que conheci duas pessoas incríveis, a Nieryka e a Agnostic, suas lindas! Vou raptar vocês e guardar num potinho a salvo do mundo, hein! Rsrsrsrs.

**IMPORTANTE**: Lembram que eu disse que tinha uma segunda surpresa pra vocês? Pois bemmm... TADAN! #imitação tosca de tambores rufando# A Agnostic fez um desenho linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndo do capítulo anterior pra mim.

Quem quiser dar uma olhada basta acessar meu profile (clicando no meu nick no alto da página). Lá tem um espaço assim: "Destaques". Em ordem alfabética está _You're all I have – Cena_. Basta clicar em CENA e a imagem irá abrir!

Enjoy! E digam pra _Agnostic_ o que acharam. Eu amei e estou Lufa até agora! Obrigada!


	8. Capítulo 7 Pedido inusitado

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Ob<strong>**servação:** não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 07  
>Pedido inusitado<em>

_Thor olhou preocupado para Loki, uma intuição gritando fortemente para tomar cuidado. Por isso aproximou-se do caçula e envolveu ambos com sua capa escarlate, segundos antes das labaredas triplicarem de tamanho e então se consumir em uma grande explosão._

...

Ele sentiu o calor. Não era agressivo, não machucava. Era... agradável, acolhedor. Thor tinha certeza que aquela explosão poderia ter causado um estrago e tanto em algo do porte do Couraçado Desbravador. Mas aos dois apenas abraçara quase como se desse as boas vindas.

Na certeza que não teria perigo abaixou a capa vermelha, mas ainda manteve Loki próximo a si, preso pela cintura.

Não restara o menor sinal do que acontecera, nem mesmo um queimado no chão. Era como se a explosão e o círculo de fogo nem ao menos tivessem existido.

– Irmão... – Loki chamou feliz por tanta preocupação do mais velho, mas sua fala mudou rapidamente ao perceber algo – Ali!

Os olhos azuis de Thor voltaram-se para a direção indicada. Quase praguejou.

– O que é isso?

Duas diminutas fagulhas flutuavam a direita deles. Pontinhos minúsculos que irradiavam calor e brilho intensos. Fascinado Loki afastou-se do loiro e esticou a mão para tocar uma das fagulhas que escapou ao toque e começou a revoar ao redor do deus-mago. A outra a imitou, dançando ao redor de Loki em sentido contrário. Ambas fagulhas mágicas pareciam, surpreendentemente, alegres!

– O que são essas coisas? – Thor indagou bruscamente, surpreso com a recepção que davam a seu irmão.

Loki riu:

– Muspel.

O deus do trovão ergueu as sobrancelhas:

– Demônios do fogo?

– Mostrem sua verdadeira forma, criaturas do fogo.

Imediatamente as chamas pararam de rodopiar e começaram a se retorcer para vários lados, como se mãos invisíveis as moldassem e as ajudassem a tomar forma. Elas foram aumentando, crescendo, ganhando volume e um formato.

Formas femininas nasceram das chamas. Eram humanóides, os corpos possuíam membros esguios, pernas torneadas. A mais alta tinha chamas curtas e revoltas em volta da cabeça, que ondulavam arrepiadas para cima. A outra também possuía formas femininas, era mais baixa e as chamas ondulavam para baixo calmamente, como se possuísse um longo cabelo flamejante.

As duas voltaram-se para Loki. Não havia, em seus rostos, nada que simulasse olhos, nariz ou mesmo lábios. Os rostos eram lisos, mas ainda assim o filho de Odin podia sentir-se preso por um olhar que alcançava a alma.

Uma voz melodiosa e agradável soou diretamente na mente dos homens:

– **Muspelheim e seus filhos saúdam Loki Odinson, deus soberano do fogo**.

As duas se abaixaram apoiando um joelho no chão e inclinando as cabeças. Aquilo impressionou Thor. Surpreendeu ainda mais a Loki, que não esperava ser tratado com tanto respeito pelas criaturas do fogo.

– Levantem-se. – exigiu sem saber direito como agir. No fundo pensou que poderia muito bem se acostumar com aquele tratamento. – Como se chamam?

Foi obedecido imediatamente.

– **Sou Sinmore.** – a mais alta respondeu – **Esta é Lifthrasir, minha serva.**

– Sinmore? – Loki repetiu – Esposa de Surtur?

– **Sim. Sutur é meu esposo, ele não mais está entre nós. É o destino, jovem deus do fogo. Nem mesmo as criaturas místicas são eternas.** – a voz calma continuava soando direto na mente dos asgardianos – **Sinto que estão cansados e têm fome, como viajantes presos a longa jornada. Convido-os, Loki Odinson e Thor Odinson, para que descansem em Diamante do Sul, meu castelo e lar dos Muspel que ainda existem. Será uma honra para nós abrigarmos o deus do fogo e seu irmão mais velho.**

Loki olhou para Thor. Ambos concordavam que seria ótimo ter um descanso e poder comer alguma coisa com segurança, em um lugar que não voava loucamente pelo céu.

Como se lesse a mente do moreno, Sinmore riu baixinho e naquela voz celestial comentou:

– **Esse belo vestido de Midgard revela que tivestes um encontro com Karnilla, Loki Odinson. Sinto que ela deixou um presente muito encantador.**

O deus-mago ficou imensamente surpreso e esperançoso:

– Conhece os truques da Rainha Karnilla?

– **Talvez**. – Sinmore respondeu com diversão. Então fez um gesto para Lifthrasir. A criatura moveu as mãos, espirrando quatro faíscas de fogo que flutuaram no ar. Imediatamente o fogo foi se movendo e moldado. Em segundos quatro belíssimos garanhões alados feitos de chamas flutuavam suavemente diante deles – **Nossas montarias.**

Até Thor se impressionou com a beleza dos animais. Sinmore montou primeiro, seguida por sua serva. Loki foi o próximo e por fim Thor. Era surpreendente cavalgar uma criatura constituída de tão ardorosa flama e não se queimar.

Obedecendo a um comando invisível os quatro corcéis bateram as asas de fogo e ganharam os majestosos céus avermelhados de Muspelheim, o reino abrasador situado ao sul de Asgard, lar dos quase extintos demônios do fogo.

oOo

O palácio era uma construção quase tão magnífica quanto Valhala, a morada do grande Odin. Era feito de cristal e ouro branco e resplandecia reflexos coloridos graças a luz do sol poente.

A visão tirou o fôlego dos asgardianos, que nunca tinham visitado tal construção.

Como se tivessem sido avisados antes, centenas de pequenas fagulhas ondulavam no pátio principal, logo após os grandes portões de entrada. A festa aumentou quando os garanhões alados aterrissaram graciosamente.

Todos os demônios de fogo revoaram em direção a Loki, antes mesmo que o moreno desmontasse, e começaram a dançar ao redor dele. Era a forma de dar as boas vindas ao deus do fogo, mostrar-lhe como era uma honra tê-lo em seus domínios.

Thor desmontou silencioso. Não podia negar que a cena era mágica. A luz dos demônios de fogo lançava um brilho avermelhado à face pálida de seu irmão caçula. Era um espetáculo místico. Lindo. E o enchia de ciúmes.

Sinmore aproximou-se do deus do trovão e estendeu a mão tocando-lhe o ombro, espalhando o calor agradável pelo corpo do rapaz.

– **É uma felicidade tê-los conosco, Thor Odinson. É como um milagre. Muspelheim deixará de existir em breve. Receber a visita do nosso deus do fogo é como receber uma benção final.** – a esposa de Sutur disse olhando na direção de Loki que parecia estar adorando toda a atenção recebida.

A um sinal de Sinmore sua serva recolheu os corcéis de fogo ao próprio corpo. Todas as pequenas chamas estacaram no ar e começaram a se distorcer, esticar e ganhar volume. Em segundos havia centenas de demônios do fogo, alguns em formas femininas, outros se mostravam humanóides masculinos.

Todos, sem exceção, ajoelharam-se perante o filho mais jovem de Odin. Alguns, além de se ajoelhar, abaixaram as cabeças até a testa tocar o solo. Foi tão impressionante que mesmo Loki pareceu um pouco assustado. Devoção era algo que almejava, isso fora um dos motivos para tramar todo aquele plano contra os gigantes de gelo. Mas... agora que a recebia de forma tão espontânea e altruísta sentia um pouco de receio. Olhou em direção a Thor, perguntando ao loiro silenciosamente o que deveria fazer na situação.

Antes que o loiro respondesse, Sinmore afastou-se do deus do trovão e aproximou-se de Loki. Abaixou a cabeça de leve antes de falar:

– **Sabemos que estão cansados, desejam repouso e uma boa refeição.** – olhou longamente para o deus-mago – **Creio que essas roupas possam atrapalhar um pouco por ocasião de um banho. Karnilla não planeja suas ações muito bem. Mas as outras coisas podemos oferecer a regalia. Terão um quarto confortável pelo tempo que desejarem. E as melhores iguarias de Muspelheim.**

– Obrigado. – Loki agradeceu com sinceridade, lançando pensamentos terríveis a Rainha do Couraçado Desbravador pelo "presentinho".

– **Podem descansar enquanto preparamos o jantar. Minha serva os levará até um aposento e... Loki Odinson...**

– Sim? – o moreno incentivou diante da breve hesitação.

Aquele tom simpático encheu Sinmore de coragem. Ela ergueu a cabeça e, apesar de sua face ser desprovida de olhos, fez Loki sentir-se profundamente observado.

– **Nós, demônios do fogo, estamos fadados a desaparecer e cair no esquecimento. Novos seres divinos surgirão através dos séculos, por isso não lamentamos. Apenas cumprimos os desígnios do destino. Nosso tempo acabou.** – ela fez uma pausa e mirou o que restara de seu povo antes de prosseguir com o discurso – **Pra nós seria uma honra se Loki Odinson, o soberano deus do fogo, aceitasse nosso convite e ficasse em Muspelheim, assistindo ao nosso fim. Por favor, Loki. Não volte para Asgard. Fique com a gente, eu vos imploro...**

Continua...

Fiquei tão feliz que a Rainha Karnilla tenha sido bem aceita. Não achei nada sobre ela pesquisando por aí, assim como não achei nada sobre os demônios de fogo, daí inventei tudo. Tentei deixar diferente da Rainha... mas sou ruim com descrições, espero que vocês consigam visualizar os demônios da mesma forma que eu os vejo.

Daí eu chego e abro minha caixa de mensagens e... TADAN (novo som de tambores). Tem um desenho lindo, lindo, lindo da Rainha Karnilla pra mim! Que emoção! Esse foi feito pela Ari_Elric. Quando eu vi o sorriso da rainha, MAN, matou a pau o que eu imaginava. Perfect *.*

Ela me autorizou a divulgar entre os leitores. Então, fiel companheiro dessa fanfic, se você quer ver a nossa insana Rainha, basta acessar meu perfil e na parte de "Destaques" clicar no link "Rainha Karnilla". Prontinho, fique cara a cara com essa doida paga-pau de Thor x Loki! Obrigada, Ari_Elric.

Bom...

Mais novidades. A coisa tá evoluindo... e a Agnostic vai fazer um desenho pra Nieryka também! Oh, lord... vou morrer de ansiedade porque a Agnostic não disse de qual cena vai fazer a ilustração. Ela é o ser humano que respira mais cruel da face da Terra... me matar de curiosidade assim e... mimimi...

O que? Você ainda não viu o desenho que ela fez pra mim? Tá esperando o que, gafanhoto! Acessa meu perfil. Bem tem um link pro desenho lá. Pode babar bastante, porque ficou lindo e...

O que²? Ainda não viu as histórias da Nieryka? E tá perdendo tempo por que? Ela tá nas minhas autoras preferidas, então acessa lá e se delicia. Você vai querer se chutar por não ter lido antes. O Thor e o Loki merecem. Muito mais!


	9. Capítulo 8 O presente de Karnilla

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 08  
>O presente de Karnilla<em>

Thor mal esperou a pergunta ser pronunciada e já se preparou para responder por seu irmão com um sonoro, inquestionável e grosseiro "Não". Não ia permitir que Loki ficasse ali em Muspelheim com aquelas criaturas atrevidas.

Intuindo a ação do loiro, Loki ergueu uma mão e o impediu de falar qualquer coisa, respondendo antes:

– Gostaria de pensar nisso um pouco. – pediu.

– **Evidentemente.** – Sinmore respondeu feliz. Tanto ela quanto Loki ignoraram delicadamente a surpresa e o choque estampados na face de Thor. O deus do Trovão não conseguiu disfarçar seus sentimentos – **Pode demorar o tempo que achar necessário, Loki Odinson. Enquanto isso aproveite nossa hospitalidade.**

Por um segundo Thor ficou tentado a mandar tanta hospitalidade a merda, pegar Loki pelo braço e o arrastar de volta para casa. Só não o fez por que o moreno começou a andar ao lado de Sinmore rumo ao castelo de cristal. Acabou engolindo em seco e seguindo-os com raiva. Na mente a fervorosa decisão de fazer Loki perceber a imprudência de aceitar tal pedido. Aceitar ficar para trás...

oOo

Os irmãos foram levados a um quarto monumental. O aposento era amplo e arejado, com uma grande janela que se abria para uma varanda suspensa, de onde se via toda a paisagem em tons de carmim, que pareciam sombrios com o cair da noite.

Havia duas grandes camas de dossel sobre um carpete felpudo e macio com arabescos coloridos. A serva de Sinmore informou que a outra porta levava a sala de banhos. Pediu que repousassem ali até o jantar estar pronto e, despedindo-se de forma cortês, se foi.

Nem bem a porta fechou-se e Thor virou-se para o caçula que admirava as camas pensativo:

– Você não está levando isso a sério!

Loki voltou-se e fitou o irmão com olhos distantes:

– "Isso" o quê?

– Ficar aqui em Muspelheim!

– Ah, talvez. Porque não?

Thor inflou de indignação:

– Porque? Como assim "porque não", irmão? Eu vim buscá-lo. Não volto pra casa sem você.

Foi a vez de Loki se exaltar:

– Viu aquilo lá fora, Thor? Eles me adoram! Me veneram! Me senti _especial_.

– Você não precisa de um bando de _faíscas_ voando ao seu redor pra ser especial. Já é especial pra mim, Loki.

O moreno ia protestar, mas calou-se. Fixou os olhos em Thor que sentiu-se tragado por um mar de imensidão esverdeada. Um mar em tempestade.

– Irmãozinho...

Loki cortou a frase com um gesto desdenhoso. Irritado começou a andar pelo quarto, o salto do sapato ressoava abafado no carpete e o vestido de noiva ondulava acompanhando o ritmo furioso:

– Não me venha com "irmãozinho", Thor! Você está sempre no centro das atenções, não sabe como é ficar de lado. Essa é a minha chance de ser grande, de ser importante de verdade!

Thor acalmou-se um pouco:

– Disse algo errado: não é ficar de lado. É ficar ao _meu_ lado, Loki. Nunca me importei de estar ou não no centro das atenções desde que estivesse comigo.

A afirmação teve o efeito de irritar ainda mais ao deus-mago. Quem Thor pensava que era pra agir de forma tão simplista? Dizer aquelas coisas sinceras que faziam o pobre coração de Loki se encher de vã esperança para em seguida se despedaçar ao lembrar-se que sempre seria um sentimento fraternal. Forte, profundo, real, mas eternamente o amor de um _irmão_?

Loki estava farto, cansado de desejar algo que nunca poderia ter. Foi como se a gota que faltava para transbordar o copo viesse no olhar amoroso e paciente do loiro. Uma barreira invisível se partiu na mente do caçula e, sem que se controlasse, ele estourou de vez:

– Não é suficiente, Thor! – a voz áspera magoou o mais velho – Não quero ficar ao seu lado assim! Guarde esse sentimento todo pra você! Pra mim já não basta mais!

– Loki... – tudo que o deus do Trovão conseguiu fazer foi sussurrar o nome do outro. Não esperava tal rompante. Não estava preparado para as lágrimas que transbordaram os olhos verdes e deslizaram pela face subitamente pálida.

O caçula chorava. Não queria, mas chorava.

Thor não conseguia enfrentar aquelas íris cheias de dor e súplica. Virou o rosto observando um ponto qualquer no carpete.

– Maldição. – Loki passou as mãos pelas bochechas de forma brusca tentando secar as lágrimas indesejadas. – Vê o que faz comigo, irmão? Não tenho mais forças pra lutar contra isso. Não posso mais, Thor. Talvez estar longe me faça esquecer, faça a dor passar. Talvez... ficar em Muspelheim seja o certo.

– Não! – a voz grave ressoou pelo aposento fazendo Loki estremecer. O céu lá fora, visível através da grande janela, escureceu coberto por densas nuvens de tempestade. Raios riscaram vários pontos, irregulares como feridas recém abertas. Em duas passadas o loiro estava diante do irmão, segurando-o pelos ombros – Não é o certo.

Esmeraldas confusas prenderam-se no turbilhão azul. Mais que suplicar, Loki implorava para que aquela dor não prosseguisse:

– Por favor, Thor. Me deixe...

– Eu nunca vou deixá-lo ir, Loki. – a voz baixou de tom – Você é tudo o que eu tenho. Isso é tão errado...

As palavras finais foram um golpe no coração do deus-mago. Novas lágrimas deslizaram e ele não fez nada para as impedir:

– Sinto muito. É errado, mas não posso impedir de sentir. Sinto...

– Shhhh. – Thor o silenciou – O que você sente não é errado. Errado é que eu _retribua_.

Loki arregalou os olhos. Antes mesmo que a compreensão exata lhe atingisse Thor moveu as mãos segurando-o pela cintura de modo a colar os corpos e pela nuca, inclinando o moreno de leve para trás.

Lábios se encontraram. Ou melhor, os lábios de Thor tomaram os do irmão num beijo que pouco tinha de gentil ou suave. O contato foi urgente, fervoroso e voraz. O loiro dominou o moreno por completo, sua língua enroscando na outra, acariciando, ditando o ritmo daquela dança íntima. Terminou o beijo mordiscando o lábio inferior de um jeito muito sensual.

Quando afastou-se Loki estava, além de pasmo, sem fôlego.

– Eu que devo me desculpar, Loki. Estou cansado de achar que o perdi. Estou cansado de vê-lo escapar bem diante dos meus olhos. Você não ficará em Muspelheim. Eu não permito que me abandone.

– Thor...

As mãos fortes deslizaram com experiência pelas costas do moreno, procurando um fecho ou algo similar que abrisse aquele vestido:

– Meu lugar é em Asgard. E o seu lugar é ao meu lado. Você vai voltar pra casa comigo, Loki Odinson. Isso está fora de discussão.

O moreno sorriu torto. Sua resposta foi segurar no rosto de Thor, erguer-se nas pontas do pé e tomar a iniciativa do beijo. Ele começou suavemente, beijando os lábios tão desejados que se entreabriram para acolher e retribuir a investida.

Os dedos do mais velho pareceram ganhar vida própria, traçando um caminho pelo corpo esbelto coberto de tecido branco. Mais que acariciar e explorar, Thor procurava uma mínima forma de tirá-lo.

Percebendo que não encontraria nem mesmo um botão, os dedos fortes foram com decisão para a frente do vestido, segurando na gola com firmeza e puxando o pano delicado.

Sem parar o beijo Loki tentou ajudar o irmão. Suas mãos cobriram as de Thor e juntas forcejaram na vã tentativa de rasgar o vestido de noiva. Nem um fiapo escapou.

Thor encerrou o beijo para soltar um grito de pura frustração. Não haveria uma forma de arrancar aquela porcaria de trapo que Karnilla inventara?

Loki riu da expressão quase desesperada do loiro, apesar de estar igualmente frustrado.

– Já sei! – Thor sorriu largo – Vamos puxar a saia e tirá-la por cima...

O moreno ficou sério:

– Não. – abaixou os braços e segurou o pano de modo a impedir que Thor tentasse erguer – Assim é muito humilhante!

– Não seja fresco irmãozinho. Deixa que eu...

– Já disse que não! – o moreno afastou-se do mais alto e, ainda segurando firme na saia, foi para o lado de lá do quarto. – Arrume outro jeito.

Tanta eloquência fez Thor desconfiar:

– O que Karnilla colocou aí debaixo?

O efeito foi instantâneo: Loki corou e ficou mais vermelho que as maçãs do pomar de Frigg.

– Na-não tenho certeza... – gaguejou – Não insista.

Ao invés de desistir Thor sorriu predatório. Tudo que tinha a ver com Loki lhe interessava, ainda mais se desse a oportunidade de espiar embaixo do vestido branco:

– Agora preciso ver isso, Loki. – e avançou rápido na direção do moreno que desviou no último segundo de ser preso pelos braços fortes. A agilidade do deus-mago estava acima das habilidades de Thor. Ele correu rápido e, ainda segurando a saia do vestido, saltou sobre o colchão de uma das camas.

– Me deixe em paz! – o moreno rosnou sem parecer ameaçador de verdade. A tensão e raiva anteriores estavam totalmente dissipados. Ele se sentia leve e feliz por saber dos sentimentos de Thor, que iam além dos fraternais. – Vamos dar um jeito de tirar esse vestido isso sim e...

Loki calou-se surpreso porque o mais velho investira outra vez praticamente saltando sobre a cama e derrubando-o no colchão. Forcejaram por alguns minutos, o som dos risos se misturando com ofegos. Mas logo a força de Thor se mostrou superior e ele prendeu o moreno que acabara meio enrolado entre as cobertas de pele.

– Te peguei, irmãozinho.

– Thor... – Loki resmungou abafado sentindo-se quase sufocar com o rosto apertado contra a cama. O deus do trovão estava meio deitado meio sentado sobre suas costas, imobilizando-o. Quando sentiu os dedos firmes deslizando por sobre a perna direita, rumo a barra do vestido, o rosto esquentou. – THOR!

O loiro não parou. Pelo contrário, puxou o tecido devagar revelando uma parte da meia-calça branca:

– Ei... isso não estava aqui antes... – a satisfação na voz era evidente. Até antes dos beijos trocados ele podia jurar que Loki não usava aquela peça. Talvez ela tivesse surgido com o "calor" do momento e nesse caso... – Não me diga que a Rainha Karnilla colocou _mesmo_ uma lingerie sensual aí embaixo...

– THOR! – Loki rosnou irritado de verdade dessa vez – Eu vou arrancar as suas orelhas se você levantar esse vestido!

O loiro sorriu e continuou a puxar devagar o tecido delicado revelando mais e mais da meia calça, ignorando completamente os protestos do caçula.

Quando a saia atingiu a altura perigosa dos joelhos e continuou subindo, batidas firmes na porta fizeram os dois paralisarem-se surpresos.

– **Minha mestra Sinmore pede que os convide para o jantar. **– a voz tímida soou através da madeira.

Thor riu abafado, sentindo-se um tanto frustrado. O alívio de Loki foi visível.

– Estamos indo. – o deus do trovão respondeu já erguendo-se e libertando o moreno. – Na primeira chance perguntamos se Sinmore sabe como tirar esse vestido, está bem?

– Idiota. – Loki reclamou. Apesar do mau humor Thor achou que aquele biquinho enfezado era uma graça!

oOo

O jantar servido estava delicioso. Uma quantidade impressionante de iguarias típicas fora distribuída por uma mesa muito cumprida. O salão de jantar também era revestido com cristais e ouro branco, uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Por todo o local as criaturas do fogo flutuavam, em suas formas pequeninas, como faíscas flamejantes iluminando o jantar e dando um ar encantado a tudo.

A única que mantinha a forma humanoide era Sinmore, que partilhava a refeição com seus convidados. Em momento algum tocou-se no assunto do convite feito a Loki, por isso o clima era cordial.

A certa altura, depois de ter conversado um pouco sobre Asgard e seus habitantes, sobre Muspelheim e seu triste destino, tocaram num tema mais polêmico: Karnilla e suas ideias sem sentido.

Foi o ponto ideal para Loki tentar decifrar a charada em forma de um vestido de noiva de Midgard.

– Você deu a entender que sabia um jeito de tirar essa roupa. – começou como quem não quer nada, provando um pouco de um doce amarelado – É realmente inconveniente e eu gostaria de aceitar a oferta de um banho.

– **Sim. Posso ver claramente o **_**único **_**jeito de fazer essa magia desaparecer.** – Sinmore respondeu parando de comer. – **Não há lâmina afiada o bastante para cortá-lo nem força que consiga rasgá-lo.**

Tanto Loki quanto Thor prestaram atenção. O loiro pensava em emprestar uma faca para cortar o maldito traje em tiras, agora sua idéia acabara de ser frustrada.

– Eu agradeceria se pudesse nos ajudar. – Loki quase implorou. Tinha arrepios de pensar em ficar o resto da vida usando aquilo.

Sinmore não possuía nenhum sinal de lábios ou algo que indicasse um sorriso em sua face e apesar disso os asgardianos tiveram certeza de que a criatura se divertia um bocado com a situação:

– **Esse é um vestido de noiva, Loki Odinson. A noiva só pode tirar seu vestido branco ****depois**** do **_**casamento**_**.**

Continua...

YAHOOO

Revelado o segredo do vestido. Rainha Karnilla sacaninha, hein? Capítulo tenso, mas eles já começaram a por os pingos nos is.

Aproveitando pra avisar: no próximo capítulo tem o lemon, finalmente, esses dois vão fazer coisas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos. E vou agradecer a Agnostic que vai me ajudar com as cenas.

Porém...

Entramos na semana do Anime Friends, e eu vou viajar pra São Paulo, vai ser meio corrido e talvez eu não consiga postar segunda-feira que vem. Ah, caso alguém aí vá pro AF no último final de semana me avisa, daí a gente se encontra por lá.

Por último, agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando! Vocês são muito gatos, e enchem meu dia de amor! VALEU!


	10. Capítulo 9 We belong together

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 09  
>We belong together<em>

A refeição terminou de forma tensa, silenciosa. Sinmore respeitou a angústia refletida na expressão de Loki e não tentou puxar mais assunto. Thor também estava pensativo, brincando com o resto da sobremesa.

Os asgardianos aceitaram o convite para caminhar pelo palácio de cristal e conhecer aquela obra de arte arquitetônica. Cada detalhe, cada arabesco, cada vitral era dono de uma beleza única, jamais vista, nem mesmo em Asgard.

Apesar da boa vontade da Muspel, o humor de Loki não melhorou.

Os três separam-se na porta do quarto dos irmãos. Sinmore tocou o ombro de Loki e lhe transmitiu aquela sensação calorosa de um sorriso:

– **Não se preocupe, Loki Odinson. Pode não parecer, mas Karnilla é uma criatura experiente e sábia a seu modo. Ela nunca o prejudicaria**.

O deus-mago pareceu surpreso. Meneou a cabeça demonstrando incredulidade e recolheu-se ao aposento.

– Ele está chateado. Mas vou conversar com ele.

– **As coisas vão se ajeitar, deus do trovão**.

O loiro sorriu e se despediu desejando boa noite.

Dentro do quarto, Loki tinha caminhado até a grande janela e observava a noite lá fora. Era difícil dizer o que era mais bonito: o céu com sombras avermelhadas e pontilhado de estrelas brilhantes ou o solo lá embaixo, onde os Muspel, em sua forma reduzida, revoavam tal qual estrelas caídas do céu, pequenas chamas comemorando a presença adorada de seu deus do fogo. Pareciam tão felizes agitando-se como os vaga-lumes de Midgard.

– Loki...

– Agora não, Thor.

– Irmão.

O moreno afastou-se irritado. Não queria a simpatia de Thor naquele momento. Descobrira que o irmão guardava sentimentos profundos a seu respeito, e logo em seguida que seria obrigado a viver para sempre com aquele ridículo vestido de noiva.

A raiva cuidadosamente guardada veio a tona com o pensamento:

– Você ouviu o que Sinmore disse, não ouviu? Vou ter que viver com essa coisa para sempre!

– Claro que não vai viver assim para sempre. Só precisa de um casamento.

Loki inflamou-se diante da simplicidade da afirmação. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, as mãos ao longo do corpo cerradas com tanta força que chegavam a tremer.

– E você acha que é fácil assim?

– Ora, irmãozinho. Eu me caso com você.

O deus-mago arrepiou-se. Por um tenebroso instante Thor achou que ele se transformaria em um animal qualquer com garras e saltaria em seu pescoço.

– Não quero que se case comigo por isso! Não preciso da sua piedade e...

Calou-se. O loiro sufocou uma risada. Tentou esconder a diversão colocando uma mão sobre os lábios, porém era tarde: o caçula já tinha visto. E não gostou nada.

– Você... você... ESTÁ RINDO DE MIM, THOR? QUE BOM QUE SE DIVERTE COM ISSO!

Rolando os olhos o mais velho andou até Loki e, antes que ele pensasse em se afastar, agarrou-lhe o braço com firmeza:

– Teoricamente você é a parte esperta da família, irmãozinho. Esqueceu disso?

Firmou os olhos azuis nas esmeraldas que exibiam um mar de confusão. Quase se deixou levar, mas Thor sabia que nesses momentos ele precisava ser o farol que direcionava seu adorado irmão. Ele não estivera ao lado dele da última vez e o resultado fora catastrófico.

– Não quero que seja obrigado a nada. Se tiver que viver com essa... humilhação prefiro mor...

O loiro tocou os lábios de Loki com o dedo indicador, silenciando-o.

– Shhh. Não seja tolo, irmãozinho. Já parou para pensar o que significa "casamento"?

O deus-mago não respondeu. Apenas meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Diante disso Thor o puxou para seus braços e continuou com voz fervorosa:

– É como o pai e a mãe. Casamento significa união, compromisso. Quer dizer que eu terei que cuidar de você, protegê-lo e garantir que nada de ruim aconteça. Num casamento tem que ter amor, carinho, fidelidade. Se eu me casar com você será apenas você. Pra sempre você. E eu não quero mais ninguém na minha vida. Eu te amo.

Loki arregalou os olhos. O rosto estava pressionado contra a curva do pescoço de Thor e parecia se encaixar ali com perfeição, os braços fortes deslizavam por suas costas, sobre o vestido, como se para garantir que ele não escaparia. Unf, como se ele _quisesse_ escapar...

Sua mente ainda estava tonta com a declaração que o mais velho lhe fizera. Principalmente a última parte. O que sempre sonhara ouvir, o que secretamente desejara.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder e quando a primeira palavra saiu veio acompanhada de lágrimas da mais pura felicidade:

– Eu também. Eu também amo você.

Uma brisa suave entrou pela janela aberta. Foi forte o bastante para balançar o vestido de noiva branco que começou a brilhar, primeiro de forma branda; mas o brilho foi aumentando, aumentando até obrigar os irmãos a semi-cerrar os olhos. Surpreendidos se afastaram, a atenção fixa no tecido esvoaçante e brilhante, como se fosse banhado de luz.

O brilho tornou-se dourado parecendo ser feito do mais puro ouro, pulsou como um coração acelerado e explodiu em milhões e milhões de partículas, numa chuva espetacular.

Thor e Loki observaram as gotículas caindo ao redor deles, sobre eles, dando a tudo reflexos dourados, até desaparecer lentamente. Deslumbrados perceberam que o vestido desaparecera. Loki vestia novamente suas roupas asgardianas.

– Isso foi...

– Fantástico – Thor completou. O moreno concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Compreendeu a intenção de Karnilla: casamento nunca devia ter sido considerado ao pé da letra, mas no seu significado mais profundo. Ambos se amavam. Ambos desejavam firmar o _compromisso_.

O loiro abriu os braços pronto para capturar o caçula num abraço e, finalmente, dar prosseguimento ao que mais desejava no momento. Mas Loki previu a ação e escapuliu rindo:

– Espere aqui, irmão. Eu _preciso_ tomar um banho. Depois a gente continua nossa conversa.

Enquanto o deus-mago escapulia pela porta que dava acesso a sala de banhos, Thor rosnava como um predador frustrado em seu ataque.

Loki fechou a porta atrás de si, e apoiou seu corpo nela pesadamente, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado. "Pelo menos minhas vestes voltaram ao normal... pensei que aquela maluca da Karnilla fosse aprontar comigo me deixando com aquela lingerie". Se desapoiou da larga porta mais tranquilo, o que possibilitou ao deus das travessuras observar a amplitude que era a sala de banhos pela primeira vez desde a hora em que chegaram ao quarto.

Ver aquela enorme quantidade de água límpida e transparente, alí, só esperando por alguém para entrar e se deliciar em um bom banho, fez com que o deus-mago abrisse um largo sorriso "Devo lembrar de agradecer a brilhante pessoa que inventou o banho. Se ela soubesse a quanto tempo tenho almejado por um..."

O moreno começou a livrar-se de suas vestes, enquanto cantarolava animado. Sentia-se leve, contente. Legitimamente feliz, como não fôra a séculos. Thor, seu irmão... seu amado. Sim, agora ele podia dizer isso. Agora que seus sentimentos, a tanto lacrados no fundo de sua alma, foram finalmente ditos em palavras claras e igualmente retribuídos. Loki suspira mais uma vez, agora de felicidade.

Aproxima-se da beirada da enorme banheira, que mais parecia uma piscina de tão grande, e mergulha primeiro um pé. "Ah, perfeita.." Para depois colocar o outro pé e sentar-se no fundo, relaxando todos os músculos do corpo enquanto se recostava na beira. Fecha os olhos, embriagando-se com a sensação da água batendo em pequenas ondas em seu peito.

Do outro lado da porta, sentado na cama, Thor encontrava-se inquieto. Suas pernas subiam e desciam impacientemente, seus dedos das mãos estavam apertados uns contra os outros, cotovelos sobre os joelhos e olhos ansiosos scaneando cada canto daquele quarto. Cada minuto passado pareciam séculos para o loiro, que se atirou para trás na cama, pensando "Por que está demorando tanto? Esse meu irmãozinho parece uma mulher para tomar banho! (Odin, não o deixe escutar isso, senão ele arranca minha cabeça a dentadas)"

O deus do trovão dirige seu olhar para a porta, em expectativa de vê-lo sair, mas nada acontece.. Então Thor se levanta da cama com um salto e vai andando a passos largos até chegar perto da porta e estacar. "Quer saber?" - enche os pulmões, decidido:

– Não vou mais esperar!

O loiro abre a porta devagar, não querendo que seu irmão escute, entra na sala de banhos, encosta na porta e a fecha devagar. Ele vê que o moreno está de olhos cerrados e imóvel, então começa a caminhar lentamente, pé ante pé, pois ele quer ter a vantagem do ataque surpresa. Mas como Thor tem a discrição digna de um troll, Loki, ainda de olhos fechados e sem se mexer, diz calmamente:

– Eu sei que estás aí, irmão.

O deus do trovão se endireita e pigarreia, tentando disfarçar, mas o desconforto durou poucos segundos, dando lugar a um sorriso que só Thor consegue fazer.

– Não aguentava mais ficar longe de ti, irmãozinho...

Loki sente um arrepio subir pela sua espinha, um arrepio gostoso... O deus-mago abre os olhos e mira o loiro por cima do ombro:

– Então por que ainda está tão distante?

Em seus finos lábios, o desenho de um sorriso maroto adorna o rosto comprido do moreno. Seus olhos exibindo um brilho malicioso. Thor estreita os olhos, ainda sorrindo, e levanta uma das sobrancelhas:

– Estava tentando decidir se me livro de minhas vestes e me junto a você neste banho ou se te arrasto, molhado mesmo, para o quarto!

O deus das travessuras enche a sala com uma risada calorosa, para depois se virar para seu irmão, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre a beirada da banheira. Ainda sorrindo para o loiro em pé a sua frente, seus pés começam a bater suavemente na superfície da água, erguendo seu corpo e deixando parte de suas nádegas nuas a mostra:

– A resposta é óbvia, querido irmão. A água está uma delícia...

Thor abre um largo sorriso cheio de dentes, tão largo e animado que seus olhos pareciam frestas, lindas frestas em seu rosto. Começa a retirar sua armadura e a joga de qualquer jeito no chão, descalça as botas e atira cada uma para um canto diferente com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto barbado.

Loki observa tudo com divertimento e resolve tirar graça com seu irmão:

– Você está demorando tanto com suas vestes que já estou até pensando em desistir do banho.

O deus do trovão, que já estava a meio caminho de tirar sua camisa, se engasga e se atrapalha com as mangas, lançando um olhar desafiador por entre a fresta da gola de sua camisa cinzenta:

– Nem pense nisso, irmãozinho!

Termina com sua camisa e a joga para trás por cima do ombro. Sua pressa é tão grande que o loiro se atira de calça mesmo para impedir que seu irmão escape. Foi como se caísse um torpedo na banheira, pois espirrou água para todos os lados, molhando os cabelos de Loki, que escorreram pelo seu rosto. O moreno fica encarando o loiro, que emerge gargalhando, com olhos de poucos amigos:

– Muito bom... para uma criança de 2 metros de altura.

Thor, ainda rindo alto, chega perto do irmão mal-humorado passando seu braço musculoso envolta dos ombros do menor e se aconchegando ao seu lado.

– Não seja tão rabugento, irmãozinho.

Então o mais velho passa sua calosa mão sobre a cabeça do mais novo, arrumando seus cabelos negros. O deus-mago fecha os olhos suavemente, apreciando a sensação de ser cuidado por alguém. Cuidado por alguém que o ama.

– Você não perde essa mania de sempre fazer eu me sentir como o irmãozinho que precisa de cuidados, não é Thor?

O moreno abre seus olhos esmeralda e encara os olhos turquesa de seu irmão com um ar divertido. O deus do trovão retribui o olhar, acompanhando-o com um sorriso alegre.

– Mas é claro, irmãozinho! Você sempre será meu querido irmão mais novo!

O deus das travessuras abre um sorriso maroto e se põem na frente do maior, deslizando como uma serpente por entre as pernas do mais velho e monta sobre o abdomem malhado de seu irmão. Aproxima seus lábios do ouvido do homem a sua frente e sussurra:

– Somente irmão mais novo?

Então lambe sua orelha sensualmente, enquanto desliza as mãos esguias pelos ombros e braços musculosos do deus do trovão. Sua atenção passa da orelha para o pescoço do maior, mordendo-o e beijando-o avidamente.

Thor fecha seus olhos e abre a boca como se fosse libertar um gemido, mas está mudo. Suas mãos começam a escorregar pela nuca e costas do menor, apertando sua cintura e puxando-o para diminuir ainda mais a distância entre os corpos. Seus dedos encontram as nádegas de Loki, fazendo-o apertá-las como se aquele fosse o lugar de onde pertencessem as suas mãos desde o início.

Loki abandona o pescoço, fazendo com que Thor soltasse um grunhido de desaprovação. Mas antes que o loiro pudesse formular algo para dizer, os lábios excitados do deus-mago se encarregaram de mantê-lo ocupado, envolvendo a boca corada de seu irmão em um beijo inebriante.

A cabeça do deus do trovão estava dando piruetas, enquanto deixava-se invadir pela língua macia e quente do deus das travessuras. O menor sentia-se doente por aqueles lábios, buscando a língua do loiro como se aquele músculo fosse vital a sua existência. Loki acariciava a boca do maior com a extensão de sua língua, querendo explorar total e completamente aquela úmida cavidade. Umidamente deliciosa...

Thor sugava-lhe a alma com tamanha vontade, deixando a ambos sedentos por um pouco de oxigênio. Mas são deuses teimosos... O deus do trovão captura a língua de seu irmão e começa a chupá-la ferozmente, fazendo o mago fraquejar e soltar um gemido abafado que não pôde ser ouvido, mas que foi sentido dentro da boca do loiro. Este foi o golpe de misericórdia. Precisavam de ar.

O beijo é rompido e os deuses se põem a arfar, buscando oxigênio. Thor olha para seu irmão e começa a rir, ainda meio sem fôlego:

– A última vez em que vi tanta cor em seu rosto foi quando descobri aquela lingerie embaixo de seu vestido, irmãozinho!

– Cale a boca, Thor! Não estrague tudo lembrando-me de tamanha humilhação.

Apesar de tudo, o tom do deus-mago era leve e divertido, o que retirou de Thor um sorriso gracioso. Foi quando a sua atenção voltou-se para seu irmão montado em seu colo. Somente agora havia percebido que o moreno esteve esfregando-se em seu abdomem buscando atrito para tentar aliviar a pressão de sua visível (e mais do que visível, totalmente palpável também) ereção.

Loki sentiu-se corar ainda mais ao perceber que seu irmão o estava analisando. O deus do trovão levanta seu olhar concentrado e encara as esmeraldas ansiosas por alguns segundos, fazendo o mago engolir em seco, até que o loiro abre o sorriso mais amplo que ele seria capaz e fala:

– Nossa irmãozinho, você cresceu bastante desde a época em que tomávamos banho juntos!

De repente um tapa lhe atinge a têmpora.

– Mas será possível, Thor!

O deus-mago começa a empurrar os ombros do maior, querendo afastar-se daquela mula gigante de 2 metros de altura.

– Será que você não usa a sua cabeça para outra coisa além de servir para colocar o elmo?

– Ei ei. Também não precisa ofender, irmãozinho!

– Eu não sou seu "irmãozinho", Thor! Pensei que você já tivesse percebido que quero ser mais do que só seu "irmãozinho"! Será que tudo o que passamos neste reino não significou nada para você?

O menor se desvencilha dos braços do outro e se afasta, indo para o outro lado da banheira. Lágrimas brotam nos cantos de seus olhos, mas ele não quer sucumbir-se a elas, então as enxuga com as mãos. Thor sente seu coração doer... ele nunca gostou de ver Loki chorar, ainda mais quando a culpa de seu choro era dele. O mais velho se levanta e caminha até seu irmão, abraçando-o pelas costas.

– Eu sinto muito... eu te chamo de "irmão", mas a séculos que não te amo como um irmão deve amar o outro... por muito tempo estive confuso quanto a isso, era algo que eu não conseguia explicar... e quando te vi caindo no limbo, sem saber se o encontraria de novo, foi como se meu coração tivesse ido junto contigo. Por isso que vim atrás de ti, eu precisava descobrir por que meu coração te seguia. Agora, depois de tudo o que passamos, eu finalmente entendi... é porque meu coração é teu. Ele sempre foi teu. Aonde você for, eu também vou, porque não consigo mais viver sem ti. Então me desculpe se te chateio chamando-o de "irmãozinho"... não conheço nenhum outro jeito carinhoso de chamar-te..

O loiro sente o corpo do outro tremer por debaixo de seus braços e se desespera:

– Por favor, não chore! Me desculpe!

Mas, para sua surpresa, ele começa a escutar risadinhas. O moreno então se vira, rindo para o deus do trovão atônito alí parado.

– Tudo bem, "irmãozinho" já é um bom começo, meu amado irmão...

Thor sente a mão esguia de Loki apertando-lhe a frente de suas calças atrevidamente. O deus das travessuras então termina sua inacabada sentença:

– … zão! Que tal nos livrarmos deste pedaço de tecido incômodo?

– Claro! Mas antes...

O loiro puxa o menor pela cintura e o domina com um beijo quente e apaixonado. Ao final do mesmo, assina a nádega de Loki com uma leve palmada.

– Mas antes vamos nos livrar deste...

Agarrando a reabastecida ereção do moreno

– … incômodo!

O mais velho se senta na beira da banheira e chama seu irmão para perto. Então ele o segura pela cintura, vira de costas para ele e o senta em seu colo. A visão privilegiada das brancas nádegas de Loki em contraste com sua negra calça já seria suficiente para levar qualquer leigo ao delírio, mas Thor não era leigo e estava mais focado ao que estava no alcance de suas mãos...

Com o deus-mago sentado em seu colo, o maior tinha livre acesso a toda a parte da frente de seu querido irmão. Suas calosas mãos começaram seu percurso acariciando o tórax do outro, parando para brincar com seus mamilos, o que fez o mais novo prender a respiração... Continuando o caminho, o loiro desenha a silhueta do menor com as mãos, apertando a cintura dele e encaixando-o melhor em seu colo. Seu dedo brinca infantilmente com o umbigo de Loki, fazendo-o rir.

– Pare com isso, Thor! Eu não sou um beb..

O moreno se engasga quando sente as mãos de seu irmão contornando a base de seu pênis. Mas Thor ainda não quer chegar lá... ainda não... As mãos calosas do deus do trovão deslizam sobre as coxas do deus-mago, parando próximas aos joelhos, para depois voltar arranhando suavemente até próximo do quadril, retirando de seu irmão um gemido contido...

Loki prende a respiração novamente quando sente as mãos do maior apertando de leve suas bolas. O loiro as acaricia com pequenos círculos de seus dedões, massageando-as com os dedos e as palmas. O mais novo eleva seus quadris inconscientemente, buscando mais contato com as mãos do outro. Ávido, sedento...

Thor sorri triunfante e resolve dar logo o que seu irmãozinho tanto quer. O moreno geme alto quando sente seu irmão acariciando sua glande com uma mão, enquanto a outra ainda demonstra afeto pelas suas bolas.

As investidas contra o falo do mais novo começam com cautela, lentamente, para ir aumentando a velocidade de acordo com a respiração do menor. O loiro, de quando em quando, alternava o tipo de carícia: uma hora apertava mais em alguns pontos, outra hora afrouxava o toque. Às vezes torcia levemente o pulso para o toque descer e subir dando a sensação de parafuso. Trabalho de profissional que estava levando o pobre mago ao delírio rapidamente.

Os gemidos de Loki enchiam os ouvidos de seu irmão. Eram longos e altos... E Thor sabia que o mais novo estava prestes a chegar, pois além de sua respiração ter se tornado mais curta, as suas mãos esguias agarraram as suas calças febrilmente. O loiro, então, desfere uma última e firme estocada até a base do falo de seu irmão e o mais novo libera sobre seu colo, olhos cerrados e um gemido lânguido fugindo pela garganta.

Loki se encosta, relaxado contra o peito largo de seu irmão, arfando pesadamente. O mais velho beija carinhosamente o seu ombro e diz em seu ouvido com voz matreira:

– Agora sim eu posso me livrar de minhas incômodas calças! Se importa em me ajudar?

O mais novo se levanta do colo do maior lentamente, e se inclina pra frente para molhar o rosto e ajeitar os cabelos, encostando propositalmente suas nádegas contra o peito de seu irmão. Thor levanta as sobrancelhas e passa as mãos pelos cabelos:

– Olha lá, irmãozinho! Com você me provocando desse jeito eu não respondo por minhas ações!

O deus das travessuras se vira e se põem de joelhos na frente do loiro, tratando de desabotoar suas calças. Sorrindo marotamente para o outro.

– É isso o que eu quero!

Abre o zíper e puxa o falo aprisionado para a sua merecida liberdade. Só de seu irmão ter acabado com aquela sensação angustiante, o loiro solta um baixo gemido. O mais velho olha para baixo e encontra o deus-mago se deleitando visualmente com seu pênis ereto. Loki a vários séculos desejava aquele órgão... a vários séculos fantasiava em como seria tê-lo dentro de sua boca, dentro de si... e lá estava ele a sua frente, a poucos centímetros de seu nariz: imponente, arrogante, apontando para o teto em todo o seu esplendor pulsante.

Ter o mais novo olhando daquele jeito para seu falo fez Thor ficar ainda mais rígido e excitado. Aquela boquinha de lábios finos assim tão próxima à sua ereção estava deixando o deus louco! O loiro pousa a sua mão sobre a cabeça do menor quase como em uma muda súplica. E o moreno não se demora a assentir. Abocanha aquele falo a sua frente famintamente, massageando-o com sua língua e retirando de Thor um gemido gutural que se assemelhou a um trovão caindo no horizonte.

Deslizou a boca até a ponta, deixando sua língua brincar com aquela parte, desenhando círculos molhados por toda a extensão. Depois engoliu até a base, deixando o mais velho sem fôlego. Subia e descia com uma destreza sem igual, deixando-o cada vez mais molhado, brilhoso, pulsante e rígido.

Até a hora em que Thor segura a cabeça de seu irmão, retirando o falo de sua boca e levantando-se a fim de se livrar de vez de suas calças, jogando-as para longe. Seu falo estava pulsando dolorosamente e sua cabeça estava girando. A excitação lhe turvava a vista.

– Não aguento mais! Eu preciso te...

– Não precisa dizer mais nada, Thor. Vamos logo com isso!

Os dois de abraçam e se beijam ferozmente. O deus do trovão então segura o mais novo pela nuca e o vira de costas para si. O moreno se adianta e antes mesmo que seu irmão abrisse a boca para ordenar-lhe o próximo passo, ele se inclina para frente, apoiando as mãos na beirada da banheira e empina os quadris para o mais velho.

Thor aproveita que seu falo ainda estava todo lubrificado pela saliva de seu irmão e o esfrega sobre a entrada do deus a sua frente. Para cima, para baixo, em círculos... queria ter certeza de que estará bem lubrificado, pois não quer machucar seu irmãozinho.

Aquela sensação quente e molhada sobre seu orifício estava deixando Loki maluco! Sua ereção estava novamente à tona e, neste momento, já estava doendo de excitação.

– Por Odin, enfia logo isso antes que eu perca a cabeça!

O loiro nem perde tempo respondendo a ordem mal-criada de seu irmão e se projeta para frente. A glande desliza completamente para dentro logo na primeira investida, fazendo ambos engasgarem. O mais velho sente o moreno contrair-se envolta de si, como reflexo da invasão repentina, então estanca e deixa seu irmão se acostumar com a sensação.

Assim que o menor relaxa, o deus do trovão começa a se mexer lentamente, se deliciando com aquela cavidade quente e estreita. Loki morde o lábio inferior, tentando fazer seu cérebro mudar de foco e se concentrar no lábio para aliviar o desconforto que sentia em seu orifício. Seu irmão é bem mais calibroso do que imaginara...

Pouco a pouco, a cada nova estocada, Thor penetrava mais em seu irmão caçula. E quando chegou ao limite e sentiu-se totalmente abraçado pela musculatura do moreno, o mais velho suspira profundamente. O deus-mago sente suas pernas trêmulas, então se ajeita para encontrar um melhor ponto de apoio. O loiro se preocupa:

– Você está bem, irmãozinho?

Loki o mira por cima do ombro, estava suando e sentia seu rosto corado e quente. Mas já não se sentia desconfortável como antes, então sorriu para seu irmão e acenou com a cabeça em afirmação:

– Estou bem, irmão. Por favor... continue.

Thor sente seu coração acelerar. E recomeça com as estocadas, só que agora um pouco mais rápido e com mais força. O loiro olha para o deus inclinado a sua frente... Os cabelos negros em contraste com a pele alva... a curva esguia de sua coluna indo de encontro as deliciosas nádegas que batiam contra sua pelve dourada.. O deus do trovão desliza uma mão pelas costas do moreno, pousando-a na base de sua coluna, enquanto posicionava a outra mão na curva do quadril de seu irmão, para ter mais apoio na hora das investidas.

O menor arfava com cada estocada do mais velho, gostando cada vez mais da sensação de ser preenchido sucessivas vezes. E quando pensou que não poderia ficar melhor, Thor o atinge na próstata com a ponta de seu falo. Loki vê estrelas e geme alto, rebolando seus quadris ao encontro da pelve do deus atrás de si, em busca de novo contato com sua glândula prazerosa.

O loiro percebe que tocou no ponto correto e se posiciona para tentar acertá-lo novamente. Penetra de novo e escuta outro gemido escapar pelos lábios de seu irmão. Então ele abre um sorriso e continua com suas estocadas contra o ponto prazeroso em seu irmãozinho.

Os gemidos de Loki, cada vez mais altos e mais frequentes, estavam levando Thor ao delírio, somados com a sensação quente e apertada envolta de seu pênis... Os próprios gemidos do loiro se misturavam com os do mais novo, enchendo a sala de banhos com o som excitado dos dois deuses.

O maior estocava mais e mais rápido, e a esta altura já estava com as duas mãos nos quadris do moreno para impedi-lo de se mexer e fazê-lo acertar fora do ponto. Loki já não conseguia enxergar nada nitidamente, de tão turva que sua vista está, inebriado pelo prazer. Olha por cima do ombro e só consegue ver um borrão bronzeado e loiro, com seus gemidos podendo ser confundidos com o arfar de um leão no cio.

O deus das travessuras sorri marotamente e solta:

– Me devora, meu leão bronzeado.

De algum modo, a voz rouca pelo prazer de seu irmão fora suficiente para levar Thor ao limite, esvaindo-se dentro daquele corpo luxuriante a sua frente. A sensação de ter aquele jato cremoso e quente atingindo-lhe a próstata também trouxe Loki à tona, espirrando sua semente perolada pelo chão a beira da banheira.

Ambos chegaram ao ápice deixando escapar pelos lábios gemidos lânguidos, mas diferentes... assim como os deuses ali presentes. Tão diferentes, mas que ainda assim permanecem juntos de uma maneira tão magnífica e fascinante que parece que foram feitos para nunca se separarem.

Thor desmonta sobre as costas do mais novo, arfando pesadamente. Seu corpo inteiro brilhava de suor, que se misturou com o já existente nas costas de seu irmão. Loki, que já sentia suas pernas fracas, ao deparar-se com o peso extra do loiro, caiu sobre seus joelhos, jogando água para todos os lados e molhando a ambos.

O loiro encara o mais novo, confusão estampada na testa, e começa a gargalhar. O mago vê o maior rindo e se junta a ele, gargalhando abertamente. Então Loki joga água no irmão, que retribui, ainda rindo.

Thor se cansa de rir (e de jogar água no irmão) e percebe que o palácio inteiro está em silêncio. Sorri para o moreno e diz:

– Acho que já passou da nossa hora de dormir, irmãozinho!

– Concordo...

Loki se levanta e sai da banheira, busca sua toalha e começa a se enxugar. Thor se lembra que deixou sua toalha no quarto, olha para a porta e de repente ela parece tão distaaaante... Então ele se levanta e vai na direção do caçula, na tentativa de convencê-lo a deixar ele se enxugar com a mesma toalha. O deus-mago o olha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em interrogativa:

– Por que não vai buscar sua toalha no quarto? É logo ali do lado...

– Eu não quero molhar o chão!

– Mas você não ia me arrastar até o quarto, molhado mesmo, mais cedo?

Ele pegou o loiro nessa. Thor cruza os braços, pensativo, para depois jogá-los displicentemente para os lados, dando de ombros:

– Ok, você venceu.

E vai caminhando até a porta que dá acesso ao quarto. Loki vai logo atrás, envolto na toalha, observando as nádegas do irmão seguirem a cadência de seus passos hipnoticamente. Suspira. Thor olha sobre o ombro:

– Falou comigo, irmãozinho?

Loki sorri maliciosamente

– Não, não. Falei com elas!

E aponta para o alvo de sua atenção. Thor segue o dedo de seu irmão e se surpreende, deixando escapar uma risada marota:

– Quem sabe eu não queira conversar com as tuas mais tarde lá na cama...

– Ora! Você está ficando bem atrevido ultimamente!

O loiro atinge a porta e a abre, esperando para que o mais novo a cruze primeiro. Quando Loki passa, Thor retruca:

– É a convivência, irmãozinho!

Loki riu feliz. Não apenas pelo que ouvira, mas por toda a situação em si. Não acreditava, nem em seus mais íntimos segredos, que o sonho se tornaria realidade. Seu amor poderia ser aceito e correspondido. Que a relação evoluiria de amor fraterno para algo menos pragmático e mais carnal. Um amor consumado.

Ainda com o sorriso de felicidade estampado nos lábios finos aproximou-se da cama e deixou-se cair, pouco importando com os cabelos ainda úmidos. Estava cansado. Um gemido escapou sem que pudesse segurar. Estava cansado e _dolorido_.

Thor riu alcançando a toalha. Secou-se em movimentos lentos e sensuais sabendo que o caçula seguia cada um dos gestos calculados.

Só foi deitar-se ao lado do irmão quando secou-se bem e deu-se por satisfeito.

Acomodaram-se, com Thor passando o braço pelo corpo de Loki e o puxando para mais perto, como se temesse que o deus-mago escapasse em seus sonhos.

– Boa noite, irmãozinho.

– Boa noite, grandão – Loki começou a sentir os efeitos do sono aliados a satisfação.

– Em todos os sentidos – o loiro afirmou com um quê de arrogância – Não concorda?

– Convencido.

Os dois riram um pouco mais antes que o sono tranqüilo os acolhesse.

Continua

PARA TUDO E CHAMA A NASA!

Pessoas lindas e gatas do meu coração. Primeiro: desculpa pelo atraso. A culpa é toda minha. Voltei quebradaça do AF e não tive forças pra nada. Atrasei pra mandar o capitulo pra Agnostic.

SIM

Esse... atentdo aos corações fracos de plantão – AKA lemon – foi escrito pela Agnostic. Essa criatura desalmada me matou. Umas três vezes enquanto lia. Ficou tão... WOW. Perfeito não parece o suficiente para classificar.

Bem, eu mandei o capitulo pra ela e disse: sem pressa. Se joga, deixa as coisas fluírem e manda bala.

Esse foi o resultado.

Muito obrigada, **Agnostic** sua gata! Além de tudo ainda me ajudou com a betagem. Me diga pessoas, como posso agradecer a altura? ;.;

Quem ler e se sentir sem fôlego, por favor, agradeça a ela. Se não fosse por ela essa história ia ficar sem lemon entre os irmãos. E eles merecem, não concordam?

Então... era isso.

Até segunda feira!


	11. Capítulo 10 Decisão

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 10_

_Decisão_

Loki respirou fundo, relutante em acordar. Mesmo preso pelo marasmo gostoso quando não se despertou totalmente, podia sentir o contato quente contra seu corpo, o peito forte colado em suas costas, a mão grande descansando em sua cintura.

Quis rir de felicidade. Só não o fez pra não acordar o loiro.

Era difícil controlar a alegria ao ter tudo o que sonhara finalmente se realizando. Coisas que povoavam seus sonhos secretos e ali permaneciam.

Quem diria. Quem diria que Thor também o correspondia?

Foi impossível segurar o novo suspiro.

– Que idiota – o deus-mago resmungou baixinho – Igual àquelas garotinhas apaixonadas de Midgard...

– Eu acho fofo.

A voz divertida do loiro o surpreendeu.

– Está acordado, irmão?

– Não – Thor riu. – Eu falo dormindo, não sabia?

– Idiota.

A brincadeira varreu o bom humor de Loki pra longe. Porque seu irmão mais velho tinha que ser tão irritante? Tentou afastar-se e levantar, mas Thor o impediu, mantendo a mão em sua cintura.

– Adoro ver você todo irritado, irmãozinho. É difícil perder o hábito – e depositou um beijo de leve na curva do pescoço alvo. Foi o melhor pedido de desculpas que Thor podia formular.

Ficaram quietos alguns segundos. Talvez por que o silêncio cúmplice estava agradável demais. Ambos desejaram aquilo por tanto tempo que tinham medo de perder a qualquer segundo.

– Se tudo for um sonho não quero acordar.

Thor riu ao ouvir a frase temerosa dita em tom baixo.

– Acho melhor levantarmos.

– Ah, – o caçula reclamou – não seria bom? Ficar assim pra sempre?

O loiro meneou a cabeça.

– Não podemos ficar aqui. Temos que voltar pra casa.

– Ora, Thor, você esqueceu o que Sinmore me propôs? Podemos ficar aqui em Muspelheim pelo tempo que quisermos. Eles...

O loiro ergueu-se fazendo o lençol que o cobria escorregar. Tornou-se muito sério.

– Não vamos ficar aqui, irmão. Não pode estar levando isso a sério.

– Mas... – o moreno estivera sim, considerando firmemente a possibilidade de permanecer algum tempo no reino de fogo. O que poderia ser melhor do que ter Thor ao seu lado e serem tratados como soberanos em Muspelheim?

– Temos responsabilidades em Asgard. Eu sai de lá a mais de um ano para resgatá-lo. O pai e a mãe devem estar preocupados.

Ao invés de responder o deus-mago analisou a face do mais velho que o mirava de cima. Estar com Thor era infinitamente melhor do que pensar em ficar por ali. Estivera ao lado dele por toda a sua vida e só desistira de tudo porque as conseqüências de seus atos eram graves e porque não queria alimentar esperanças de ter uma relação diferente da fraternal como a que possuíam até então.

Por isso fugira a primeira vez, lançando-se no cosmos. E por isso queria fugir novamente. Tinha medo de voltar e encarar seus pais.

Precisava voltar para Asgard. Era hora de aceitar a responsabilidade por tudo de ruim que fizera.

– Está bem, – cedeu – vamos juntos pra casa.

– Não tenho dúvidas disso. Nem se eu precisasse carregá-lo nos ombros ou arrastá-lo o caminho todo, irmãozinho.

– Bruto.

Thor abriu um sorrisão pronto para rebater a ofensa quando batidas discretas na porta o interromperam. Os irmãos se entreolharam. A voz de Lifthrasir, serva de Sinmore, se fez ouvir clara e fluente direto na mente dos irmãos.

– **Peço desculpas pela intromissão. Apenas aviso que as vestes de Loki Odinson e Thor Odinson foram limpas e estão aqui a porta. Com licença.**

Thor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Esses demônios são mesmo eficientes. Serviço completo!

Enquanto o loiro ria divertido Loki enrugou a testa olhando em direção a porta que ligava o quarto a sala de banhos.

– Mas... que horas eles entraram aqui pra pegar as roupas?

O mais velho parou de rir ao perceber que não fazia idéia da resposta.

oOo

Devidamente vestidos, Loki se enrolara no lençol e descobrira que as roupas de ambos estavam limpas e dobradas num cesto do lado de fora do quarto, resolveram encarar o dia.

O palácio já não era mais completamente desconhecido. Foi fácil atravessar os corredores de cristal até chegar ao salão principal. Sinmore estava sentada em uma das janelas, numa pose pouco comum para alguém tão nobre, com as pernas balançando do lado de fora.

– Sinmore – Loki cumprimentou.

– **Ah, Loki Odinson, mil perdões por minha distração. Imaginei que gostariam de descansar até mais tarde** – a cabeça envolta em chamas inclinou-se um pouco. Os visitantes tiveram a impressão de que ela sorria – **Percebo que não veste mais o exuberante traje de Midgard.**

– Sim – Loki respondeu um tanto sem jeito – Meu irmão encontrou a solução.

– Gostaríamos de agradecer a hospitalidade – o loiro juntou-se à conversa – e informar que desejamos partir ainda hoje.

Sinmore balançou a cabeça.

– **Vou acompanhá-los no desjejum. Lifthrasir, por gentileza, providencie nossa refeição.**

Mal terminou de dizer isso e a demônio de fogo saltitou para dentro do castelo. Seguiu em frente a grande mesa onde iguarias de Muspelheim iam surgindo magicamente.

Sinmore sentou-se a cabeceira, tendo Thor e Loki sentados ao seu lado, um de frente para o outro. Ela ergueu uma taça com suco de tâmaras e brindou.

– **Que o regresso dos filhos de Odin a Asgard seja rápido e seguro**.

Os homens a acompanharam no brinde.

– Existe alguma passagem ao estilo de Bifrost que ligue Muspelheim a Asgard?

A Muspel voltou o rosto em direção a Loki.

– **Não, deus do fogo. Bifrost era uma via de duas mãos, abria caminho de Asgard para Muspelheim e de Muspelheim para Asgard. Por que meu marido tinha um acordo de paz com Odin, o pai de todos.**

– Isso significa que...?

Dessa vez Sinmore voltou-se para Thor ao responder-lhe a pergunta.

– **Muspelheim está isolada. Somos um povo em extinção e nosso reino também se finda. Posso emprestar-lhe nossos garanhões que os levarão em segurança a última fronteira que ainda nos liga ao mundo lá fora.**

– A única saída desse lugar? – Loki sussurrou.

– **Exato. É através do reino dos Trolls.**

– Por isso Karnilla cortou caminhou por aqui – o moreno ficou pensativo.

Sinmore apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou o rosto na mão espalmada.

– **Isso me lembra que estão dando uma festa por lá. Algum tipo de jantar.**

As vasilhas vazias desapareceram da mesa, dando lugar a pratos cheios de suculentas sobremesas. Os asgardianos se serviram novamente, antes que Loki continuasse a conversa.

– Ainda? Karnilla comentou que foi convidada a cinqüenta anos atrás.

– **Essas festas não costumam acabar rápido. Ouvi rumores de que alguns gigantes também estariam presentes.**

Thor e Loki se entreolharam. Nenhum dos dois era muito bem visto depois daquela história de Thor perdendo o martelo e acertando cabeças de gigantes de modo indiscriminado. Também não gostavam de Loki, já que ele fora autor da peça que enganara a todos.

– Não tem outro caminho? – o moreno soou desanimado. Também tinha certa rixa com os Trolls e o passado com os gigantes não era uma boa lembrança.

– **Não que eu saiba** – a Muspel acabou servindo-se com um pouco das iguarias – **Nosso reino perdeu muito desde que começamos a enfraquecer. Bifrost era a ligação mais poderosa. Fazemos fronteira fisicamente com os Trolls. É a única forma atualmente de entrar e sair de Muspelheim. Talvez dure mais algumas décadas, quem sabe?**

Thor coçou o cavanhaque de forma preguiçosa.

– Não temos escolha.

– Será mais conveniente seguir durante a noite. Podemos passar despercebidos.

– Concordo, irmãozinho. Não que me preocupe em evitar confusão, mas quanto antes chegarmos a Asgard melhor.

– **Os Muspel oferecem sua hospitalidade pelo tempo que desejarem. Caso seja vontade de Loki Odinson e Thor Odinson**.

– Então partiremos ao anoitecer – Thor decidiu terminando de esvaziar o copo em um único gole.

O deus-mago observou seu irmão mais velho, subitamente dominado por um mau pressentimento, no entanto guardou a sensação ruim para si próprio.

Continua

Well, leitores gatos, vamos lá às explicações. Eu morri depois daquele lemon maravilhoso e estou escrevendo isso do inferno.

o.o

Mentira, não levem a sério.

Mas coisas aconteceram, eu me casei lindamente, arrumei uma madrinha gata, recebi uma seqüência de flame que me desanimou pacas a continuar essa fanfic, a faculdade voltou... coisinhas assim.

Foi tudo muito legal, menos a parte do flame, claro. Então por partes:

1- Me casei com a Agnostic coisa mais fofa da Kalininha apertar e abusar. Eu seria doida se deixasse ela escapar, não concordam? #piscadinha safada# Estamos a planejar a lua-de-mel, então aguardem novidades ThorxLoki por aqui.

2- Nossa madrinha é a Nieryka. E está fechada a tríade do mal. Medo da gente... o.o" Mas pelo que eu tenho falado com ela em PVT, acho que vem um presentão pra gente aí. Não conto mais pra não estragar a surpresa. Mas se vocês lerem a fic dela "_Sangue e Gelo_" terão uma boa dica... kikiki

3- "_Odeio_ _esse casal e espero que volte para o inferno, beach_!" Brincadeira, nem foi isso que eu recebi, mas passou perto. Pessoas, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de uns poucos reviews e a possibilidade de novas amizades. Se não gosta de incest, não leia. Mas por favor, não perca seu tempo dizendo o quanto achou desprezível ou o quanto é terrível fazer dois irmãos se amarem assim. **Paz**!

4- Aulas voltaram, com elas tem dois estágios, duas supervisões e a morte lenta e dolorosa dessa autora que vos escreve. Não sei se consigo postar fielmente toda segunda, mas vou tentar. Eu prometo.

O animo está voltando aos poucos. Desculpem o capítulo estranho e pouco desenvolvido. Já resolvi tudo com a pessoa, e estamos de boa agora, mas também sou humana e fiquei baqueada. Se Odin me der forças volto com força total no próximo capítulo!

Agradeço a paciência e o apoio, principalmente de quem chegou até aqui lendo esse monte de mimimi. Vocês são muito gatos!

Menos os haters. Haters não são nem um pouco gatos ¬¬

Chega! Até a próxima!


	12. Capítulo 11 Adeus

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18**  
>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 11  
>Adeus<em>

O último dia em Muspelheim passou incrivelmente rápido. Logo após o desjejum os irmãos foram convidados para conhecer os terrenos ao redor do palácio, convite prontamente aceito.

Também ali, assim como em tudo naquele reino, as cores predominantes eram avermelhadas, no céu e no solo.

Os visitantes caminharam envoltos pelos Muspel em sua forma diminuta até um ponto em que o solo divergia para um pequeno barranco.

A vista que se descortinava logo abaixo era de tirar o fôlego: um campo repleto de flores desabrochadas que, assim como as árvores daquela floresta, possuíam tamanho bem maior do que o que estavam acostumados. A menor delas obrigaria Thor a se erguer na ponta dos pés e esticar o braço para tentar tocar suas pétalas.

Os demônios do fogo precipitaram-se barranco abaixo, esvoaçando entre as flores carmim, como crianças brincando no jardim.

Os asgardianos se contentaram em sentarem-se na ponta do barranco, os pés balançando livres no ar, apenas observando a movimentação das criaturas ardentes.

– **É a última plantação de Minmesias** – Sinmore, em sua forma humanóide, surgiu em pé ao lado dos deuses irmãos – **Elas são perfeitamente simétricas em seu ciclo.**

– Florescem apenas a cada duzentos anos – Loki completou a informação demonstrando seu vasto conhecimento.

– **Exato, Loki Odinson. E cada vez que desabrocham mantêm as pétalas abertas por mais duzentos anos. Essas acabaram de florescer.**

Não disse mais nada. Até mesmo Thor entendeu as entrelinhas: não haveria outro ciclo para aquelas lindas flores. Provavelmente era a última vez que exibiam tamanha beleza sem igual.

Observaram a paisagem por mais um tempo antes de seguiram para um pouco mais ao norte. Sinmore lhes apresentou o rio Terlft que, segundo a lenda, dava acesso ao Hel, mas apenas aos mortos, inclusive de outros reinos. Todos tinham que passar por aquele rio antes de alcançar seu destino final.

Evidentemente era apenas uma lenda. Poderia ser real ou não. Odin nunca dissera nada aquele respeito, nem os irmãos haviam perguntado.

Loki já lera algo parecido em algum lugar. Tinha quase certeza de ter sido em um livro escrito em Muspel.

Diferente do padrão, as águas do rio eram escuras e turbulentas. Os demônios do fogo não se aproximaram muito das margens, temendo até mesmo um respingo daquelas águas tidas como sagradas.

As árvores ao redor do leito eram escuras e feias. Uma espécie de névoa cinzenta planava dando um ar deprimente. A sensação era tão ruim que Thor chegou a tocar o martelo preso ao cinto, como que para garantir que ele estava ali em caso de algo desconhecido saltar daquelas águas.

– **Ninguém vem aqui** – Sinmore afirmou cortando um pouco do clima ruim.

Thor lançou um breve olhar em direção a Loki. O moreno acenou em concordância. Ambos sabiam o que a criatura fazia: ela apresentava os pontos importantes que ainda existiam em Muspelheim. Mostrava aos deuses em secreta esperança que eles mantivessem tudo aquilo vivo em suas memórias.

Quando o reino dos demônios de fogo desaparecesse de vez restaria apenas a literatura, mas as páginas de um livro não são como as lembranças. Thor e Loki guardariam momentos maravilhosos não só na mente, mas também em seus corações.

Isso sim era permanecer vivo e pulsante, mesmo quando não existissem mais. Esse era o legado dos Muspel.

Nem Thor nem Loki acreditavam em destino. No entanto a presença deles ali, em um momento tão delicado, não podia ser considerada simples coincidência.

Ficaram pouco tempo à beira daquele rio feio e escuro.

Foram guiados a um campo gramado atrás do palácio. Grandes toalhas haviam sido arrumadas sobre o solo e uma refeição deliciosa os aguardava. Mas não foi isso que despertou o interesse dos asgardianos.

Os olhos dos jovens deuses se ergueram para o céu, onde uma gama impressionante de animais esvoaçava. Criaturas que variavam do belo ao quase bizarro, em suas formas diversificadas.

Criaturas que Loki só vira em estampas nos seus amados livros e que em breve também não existiriam mais.

Animais acostumados a conviver com os Muspel, por isso logo procuraram interação, chegando perto sem medo. Ao mesmo tempo em que os demônios de fogo assumiram as formas humanóides masculinas e femininas. Crianças, adultos e velhos; espalhando-se e tomando lugar às toalhas estendidas. Sinmore, sua serva e outros se acomodaram junto a Thor e Loki.

Naquele clima amigável e descontraído começou o piquenique. Logo os demônios do fogo com formas infantis perderam o interesse pela comida e preferiram correr de um lado para o outro, perseguindo os bichinhos que por ali estavam.

Thor pareceu achar particularmente engraçado quando um garotinho conseguiu grudar em algo que lembrava uma borboleta gigante. A criatura ergueu vôo assustada, com o guri segurando firme em seus pés arredondados. Vendo que ia ser levado embora ele soltou, voltando para a forma de pequena chama, enquanto os coleguinhas riam dele.

Loki apenas observou.

Pensava em quanto o universo perderia quando Muspelheim deixasse de existir. Toda aquela riqueza, a flora e a fauna sem iguais, os habitantes tão acolhedores... tudo desapareceria. E, um dia, nem mesmo uma lembrança restaria.

O pensamento o deixou levemente deprimido. Não tinha pretensão de acreditar que algo poderia ser, verdadeiramente, eterno. Nem os deuses de Asgard. Nem Odin, o pai de todos. Ou Thor.

Tudo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seria renovado.

Ouviu a risada cristalina de seu irmão novamente. O deus do trovão se divertia um bocado com os Muspel. Então Loki teve um daqueles momentos de iluminação que surgem nas situações mais inusitadas: Thor vivia o presente. Essa era mais uma das diferenças marcantes entre ambos. Enquanto Loki planejava o futuro, arquitetava suas ações e estruturava tudo o que devia acontecer; Thor simplesmente se jogava, se deixava levar pelo impulso e tirava o máximo possível do presente, sem tentar adivinhar ou controlar o que estava por vir.

Tão diferente de Loki.

Mas parecido com os Muspel, criaturas a beira da extinção, que tiravam coisas boas até de um destino tão cruel. É... o deus mago ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

Depois da farta refeição seus anfitriões se espalharam pelo campo, esticando-se no gramado macio. A maioria foi dominada pela letargia. Mesmo o asgardiano loiro, sempre disposto e animado não resistiu, fez um sinal para Loki, pedindo que se acomodasse sobre seu tórax forte, enquanto também se acomodava cruzando um braço atrás da cabeça.

O convite foi prontamente aceito, Loki recostou-se ao corpo do irmão sentindo-lhe a respiração pausada e calma, contagiado imediatamente pelo calor tão conhecido.

A mão livre do loiro tocou os cabelos negros e começou a acariciá-los. O cafuné foi tão gostoso que deixou o deus-mago sonolento. Deslizar para o mundo dos sonhos foi inevitável.

A tarde se findava quando os irmãos acordaram. Todos os Muspel, com exceção de Sinmore, planavam em suas pequenas formas pelo céu, como estrelas avermelhadas desenhando novas constelações.

O caçula sentou-se e esticou o corpo, parecendo um gato satisfeito. Thor riu e ganhou um olhar feio de volta.

– Temos que partir, Sinmore – Loki informou para a Muspel sentada próxima a eles abraçando as pernas.

– **Sei disso, Loki Odinson. Lifthrasir...**

A jovem serva destacou-se no meio dos pequenos pontos e voltou a forma similar humanóide. Em silêncio agitou a mão para o lado, espirrando duas pequenas bolas de fogo que se esticaram em todas as direções, manipuladas por mãos invisíveis, crescendo até se tornarem dois magníficos corcéis alados.

– **Eles os guiarão à fronteira, filhos de Odin.**

– Obrigado – os deuses agradeceram com sinceridade.

Sinmore aproximou-se de Loki, segurou-lhe o rosto e depositou um beijo em cada face, agraciando-o com o calor suave que emanava de suas chamas. Depois foi até Thor e tocou-lhe o ombro com respeito.

– **Não nos agradeça. Cumprimos os desígnios de nosso destino com orgulho e honra. Nossa existência foi repleta de felicidade e bênçãos. Os Muspel partirão desse mundo deixando alianças poderosas e fortes laços de amizade** – a voz da criatura de fogo vacilou um pouco antes de concluir – **E recebemos, além disso, um último presente: a visita de Loki Odinson. Nós é que temos que agradecer, deus do fogo.**

– Nunca esqueceremos seu povo – Loki garantiu – Enquanto Asgard existir haverá menções e cânticos em vossa honra.

Thor concordou.

Aquilo encerrou as despedidas. Os asgardianos montaram os alazões de fogo. Os animais agitaram as asas e começaram a ganhar os céus lentamente, como se quisessem prolongar o momento por mais tempo.

Sinmore ergueu o braço e acenou. As centenas de Muspel revoaram em volta dos irmãos, enquanto eles se elevavam no céu, mas logo ficaram pra trás. Todos sabiam: não se tratava de um "até breve". Era, em verdade, o adeus definitivo.

– Isso foi... – Loki começou a falar, porém ficou surpreso – Irmão... você está chorando?

– Claro que não! – o loiro resmungou. Não era uma lágrima que escorria pelo canto dos olhos azuis. Era apenas... um cisco. Imagina, o grande deus do trovão chorando numa despedida. Aff...

Loki sorriu e desviou os olhos. Respeitou a privacidade do loiro que não estava acostumando a mostrar seus sentimentos.

Sabia, lá no fundo, que Thor ficaria marcado pela bondade dos Muspel. Tanto quanto ele próprio ficaria.

Continua

Olá pessoas! Sem mimimi dessa vez. Em primeiro lugar, **muito obrigada** pelo apoio, quando eu digo que os leitores dessa fic são gatos é sem exagero!

Então, aproveitando a onda de animo, aviso que a marida e eu estamos trabalhando em um novo projeto! Logo logo postaremos novidades pra vocês!

Esse capítulo não estava previsto. Já era pra ser um rascunho dos Trolls, mas eu fiquei pensando que os Muspel mereciam uma despedida digna. Então aqui está.

Como disse nos primeiros capítulos não to pesquisando nada de mitologia nórdica. Só me baseio no filme, em fics que leio por aí e na minha imaginação pervertida. **Não levem nada do que eu digo a sério**: nem no Couraçado Desbravador (a Karnilla não tem um barco que voa!), nem nessas flores aí dos duzentos anos, ou na forma verdadeira dos demônios de fogo. Menos ainda o rio lá que leva os mortos ou os animais que convivem nesse reino. É tudo invenção.

Ah, esses demônios do fogo também não estão em extinção. Eu fiz uma busca na santa wikipedia e lá diz que Sutur desapareceu, mas não diz porquê. Então minha mente doentia pensou: porque ele não pode ser o primeiro? Como demônio mais velho e ele partiu e iniciou o fim da espécie.

Por último:** não foi betado!** Por favor, ignorem os erros grotescos! Não queria atrasar mais pra postar.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	13. Capítulo 12 Os subterrâneos

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard**  
>Fandon: <strong>Thor**  
>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!**  
>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 12  
>Os subterrâneos<em>

A paisagem começou a mudar lentamente conforme os cavalos cavalgavam os céus. Os tons vermelhos deixavam de ser predominantes, substituídos por cores escuras e sombrias.

– Estamos próximos a fronteira – Loki reconheceu o cenário que já visitara antes.

Thor moveu a cabeça em concordância.

– Estamos mais ao norte.

– Não me lembro de nenhuma passagem por aqui. Nunca fui tão longe em minhas incursões.

– Então iremos mais ao centro.

Loki apertou os lábios. Ir mais ao centro significava correr mais chances de encontrar com Trolls ou gigantes. Não seria nada agradável enfrentá-los. Desviou os olhos para Mjölnir preso ao cinto de seu irmão mais velho. Aquela arma era uma defesa e tanto, porém não podia se valer apenas disso.

– Nada de atos impensados, irmão. Podemos nos defender bem, mas não quero arriscar.

Thor segurou a risada. Desde que Loki estivesse ao seu lado nenhum perigo os alcançaria. Preferiu concordar apenas para deixá-lo tranqüilo.

– Serei precavido – o sorriso aumentou – na medida do possível.

O moreno rolou os olhos. Antes que dissesse algo mais os cavalos reclinaram suavemente para baixo e começaram a descer. Estariam cansados de cavalgar a noite toda?

– Acho que é o limite deles – Loki falou.

Rapidamente ganharam o solo pedregoso. Os cavalos encostaram os cascos no chão e abaixaram as asas de modo a facilitar a descida de seus cavaleiros.

Thor soltou primeiro e levou um susto. O chão parecia ser feito de vidro!

– Irmão...

Loki teve a mesma sensação ao desmontar. Fixou os olhos verdes nos pedriscos que cobriam todo o terreno. Pareciam firmes, mas davam a sensação de ser o mais puro cristal.

– Entendi – o moreno afirmou – Essa é a última fronteira que liga Muspelheim ao resto do mundo. O chão parece frágil, por que está frágil. Está ficando mais e mais fino. E é por isso que os cavalos não podem prosseguir com a gente.

– Parece que estou pisando em vidro.

– Sim. Essa fronteira é frágil como vidro. Não vai resistir por muito mais tempo e quando quebrar isolará os Muspel para sempre.

– Temos que nos apressar.

O deus-mago concordou com um aceno. A sensação era tão forte que provavelmente a fronteira não duraria muito. Tomado por uma urgência atípica, ele virou-se para o garanhão e tocou-lhe a crina.

– Obrigado, amigo. Nos separamos aqui.

O cavalo relinchou e bateu o casco no solo. Então o que trouxera Thor abriu as asas e ganhou os céus, logo seguido por seu igual.

Os asgardianos observaram silenciosos enquanto os alazões desapareciam na distância, voando em direção ao sol nascente.

– Vamos? – a impaciência de Thor era gritante. Sua preocupação era pela forma como aquele solo dava a falsa impressão de segurança, quando na verdade poderia ruir a qualquer momento.

– Vamos.

Ambos deram um passo e depois outro. A sensação de caminhar sobre algo fino e delicado era angustiante. Por algum tempo avançaram com cuidado e precaução, até a paisagem ir se alterando. Arvores envelhecidas e de aspecto decaído surgiram aqui e ali.

O solo passou de pedroso para umedecido. Como solos típicos de pantanais.

O reino dos trolls não era chamado de subterrâneos por ficar embaixo da terra. Ele, assim como os demais, se encontrava na superfície. Mas era cheio de pântanos e vegetação apodrecida, o que dava o ar triste, sufocante.

Além da mudança da paisagem a sensação do risco de cair a cada passo diminuiu gradativamente até desaparecer, fazendo com o que os irmãos pudessem caminhar novamente com desenvoltura e sem preocupação.

– Estamos longe da fronteira – Thor afirmou.

Loki concordou com um aceno de cabeça. E numa mudança totalmente brusca de assunto fez uma pergunta que martelava sua mente há tempos.

– Como foi em Midgard?

O loiro observou o caçula antes de responder.

– Uma experiência indescritível. Aprendi muitas coisas.

– Ah.

Thor não se deixou enganar pela exclamação curta. Seu irmão ainda parecia remoer o assunto, por isso incentivou.

– Por que?

– Por nada – o deus-mago deu de ombros – Só perguntei.

– Eu te conheço, irmãozinho. Não pode ser tão simples assim.

Loki praguejou irritado. Tinha acabado de enfiar o pé numa poça de lama.

– Maldição. Odeio esse lugar.

– Logo sairemos daqui – o mais velho observou enquanto Loki tentava limpar um pouco da sujeira que aderira ao sapado.

– Hn. Não conheço essa região muito bem. Já vi alguns mapas, mas nunca vim pessoalmente.

– Se tivesse uma das passagens secretas por aqui...

– Não tem, Thor. Não que eu conheça. Precisamos ir mais ao centro do reino.

O loiro torceu os lábios sem rebater. Esperou o moreno limpar o melhor possível seu calçado para que recomeçassem a caminhada evitando as poças, desviando de pedaços de árvore caídos, tão podres que iriam se desfazer ao menor toque.

O silêncio começava a sufocar quando Loki lançou outra questão que o incomodava.

– Você foi pra cama com Jane Foster?

Thor quase engasgou. Olhou de rabo de olho para o rapaz que caminhava ao seu lado com a expressão que denunciava seu ciúmes.

– Isso importa?

A tentativa de desconversar irritou o moreno.

– Não.

Suspirando Thor meneou a cabeça.

– Não fiquei tanto tempo assim em Midgard, irmão. E não sou um galanteador como Frandal, que não pode ver uma mulher.

– Oh... Frandal? Ele não gosta de mulheres tanto assim...

A revelação deixou Thor aturdido.

– Não? Frandal? Nunca pensei que ele só tivesse aquela pose toda.

– Sim – o deus-mago sorriu de lado – Pura aparência.

O loiro emburrou.

– E como você descobriu isso?

– Descobrindo – Loki desdenhou como se não fosse algo importante.

Thor aproximou-se do irmão e passou o braço forte por seu ombro, puxando-o para bem perto de si.

– É melhor parar de descobrir esse tipo de coisa, irmãozinho.

O moreno riu baixo deliciando-se com o ciúmes que respingava do loiro. Sentiu-se devidamente vingado pela história da mortal Jane Foster.

Foi assim, meio abraçados, que caminharam por um bom tempo. Loki pediu que Thor contasse como estavam as coisas em Asgard depois que ele fugira.

O loiro obedeceu, revelando o sofrimento inconsolável de Frigg e todo seu desespero de mãe. A silenciosa lamentação de Odin, que não se permitia mostrar como a perda de seu caçula doera fundo em sua alma. Também falou sobre a indiferença de Sif e os três guerreiros que não evitavam dizer o quão trágica fora aquela perda.

Loki ouviu tudo em silêncio, meditando cada palavra.

Sentia muito por causar aquilo a seus pais. Não ia ser hipócrita e dizer que se arrependia do que planejara. Arrependia-se apenas de não ter calculado todas as margens de erro.

Se tivesse agido com mais cuidado, planejado melhor... nada daquilo seria necessário.

Mas então talvez as coisas não tivessem caminhado como até então. Talvez não conhecessem Karnilla e os Muspel. E, mais terrível de tudo, quem sabe ele e Thor não tivessem se acertado...

O pensamento fez com que Loki se aconchegasse mais ao corpo que o abraçava, sendo plenamente acolhido. Ambos desejaram aquilo por tanto tempo que mal podiam contar, mesmo que o amor tivesse sido assumido a pouco. Não era algo que nascera naquela aventura. O sentimento vinha cultivado de longos anos.

– Acho que aqui é um bom lugar para passarmos a noite.

O moreno observou tudo ao redor. Pra ele parecia exatamente igual ao resto: pântanos, lama e arvores mortas. Um cheiro pesado, não desagradável, mas angustiante. No entanto, mesmo que caminhassem mais, não havia garantias de que melhoraria. Precisava levar em conta que caminharam por todo o dia sem ao menos uma parada.

– Vamos descansar aqui.

Os asgardianos perceberam que uma névoa fina esvoaçava pelo chão. O céu era parcialmente encoberto pelas árvores, o que bloqueava a visão. Provavelmente a noite caia. E seria fria.

– Temos que marcar bem de onde viemos.

Thor resmungou. A paisagem era tão aborrecidamente igual!

Antes que Loki respondessem ouviram barulho na vegetação à esquerda deles. A moita de folhas escuras foi empurrada e um troll passou por elas. Era alto e forte, com os cabelos sujos e grudentos. A face meio monstruosa demonstrava urgência.

Quase com desespero as mãos procuraram o cós da calça encardida. Mas, pra alivio dos irmãos, antes que fosse abaixada o troll percebeu que não estava sozinho.

Por constrangedores dois segundos eles apenas se observaram, até o nativo do locar sair de seu estupor.

– Asgardianos – resmungou para então recuperar-se da surpresa por completo – ASGARDIANOS!

A mão de Thor voou para o martelo. Mas tanto ele quanto Loki intuíram a enrascada. Mesmo que matassem aquele cara o alarme já fora dado. A prova disso era o eco de várias e várias vozes que repediam aquela palavra.

Asgardianos.

Asgardianos flagrados nos subterrâneos exatamente quando os trolls recebiam a visita de gigantes.

Eita falta de sorte miserável.

Continua

Cidadãos de Gotan City... eis que estamos acabando.

Não se preocupem: não planejo nada além de um ou dois estupros pro Loki.

o.o

Brinks, gente. Cadê o senso de humor?

O próximo capítulo é, provavelmente, o último. Somado a um epílogo. Eu realmente amo epílogos e prólogos!

Obrigado especial a marida que fez a gentileza de dar uma arredondada nesse capítulo! Obrigada, sua gata especial!

Era só isso. Até segunda que vem!


	14. Capítulo 13 O Retorno

**Título: **You're all I have  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor**  
>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia**  
>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!**  
>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Capítulo 13  
>O retorno<em>

Talvez o maldito jantar estivesse acontecendo por ali, ou talvez fosse apenas falta de sorte mesmo. O fato é que vários trolls foram aparecendo por entre as árvores e arbustos, em um número muito acima do esperado. Vinham incitados pelo alerta. Se tinha algo que odiavam eram os asgardianos.

Thor, que estava mais próximo, recebeu os inimigos com o martelo nas mãos. Loki recorreu a magia, principalmente aquela que criava um avatar. Com três cópias suas conseguiu deixar os trolls bem confusos. Aqueles não eram seres dotados de muita inteligência.

O deus do trovão tinha postura mais defensiva do que ofensiva. Seu gênio indômito havia sido suavizado depois da aventura em Midgard. Antigamente não se conteria em destroçar as criaturas caricatas. Hoje os acertava sem aquela fúria assassina. A diferença estava na vontade de defender e proteger, diferente de outras investidas, quando queria apenas vencer ou se vingar. Vencer de forma fulminante.

Os trolls iam caindo, colhidos em cheio pelos golpes de Mjölnir e vitimados pelas artimanhas de Loki. Eram enganados pelas táticas de violência não-direta: o deus-mago os enganava com ilusões e os acerta em seguida.

Mas apesar da superioridade tática dos irmãos a superioridade numérica dos habitantes ameaçava se tornar um problema. Para cada um que derrotavam dois surgiam para tomar o lugar do caído.

Além disso, havia o péssimo terreno em que lutavam. O pântano tinha pouco solo realmente firme, sendo a maior parte tomada de lama e poças de água suja, galhos de árvores apodrecidos que fizeram Loki tropeçar uma ou duas vezes.

Os trolls conheciam bem seus domínios. Ou estavam acostumados às condições desfavoráveis, pois nada daquilo pareceu ser obstáculo para a luta. Queriam poder colocar as mãos, mesmo que de leve, nos dois asgardianos...

Thor lutava mantendo um olho nos inimigos e um olho em seu irmão, preocupado que ele não conseguisse se defender direito.

Foi graças à essa atitude super-protetora que percebeu o momento em que Loki pisou em falso numa parte do terreno enganadoramente firme. O avatar escorregou e caiu no chão, por que o verdadeiro Loki, que estava mais atrás, também deslizou na lama escorregadia, mergulhando no chão lamacento.

O acidente denunciou a posição do moreno, que perdeu um segundo precioso, preso pela surpresa, e deu a oportunidade de um dos trolls abaixar-se, pegando-o pelo braço e içando-o para fora da poça.

Com a força típica da espécie, o troll empurrou Loki pra frente. Ele se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos no meio da batalha.

Thor praguejou. Observou o irmão ajoelhado e cercado por quatro ou cinco inimigos. Os olhos verdes pareciam enormes pelo susto, dominando o rosto magro e sujo de lama.

Como ousavam encostar em seu irmãozinho?

O loiro mataria por menos que aquilo. Por tal ofensa causaria um massacre.

Através de frestas nas copas cerradas das árvores foi possível entrever o céu negro da noite ser quebrado por grandes nuvens cinzentas de tempestade. O ar tornou-se denso, pesado pelo prelúdio de uma tempestade.

Raios deslizaram irregulares como chagas recém abertas caindo certeiros sobre os trolls que ameaçavam Loki e arremessando-os longe, fulminados fatalmente. O próprio deus-mago teve que se encolher e se proteger tamanha a eletricidade daqueles golpes.

E não foram apenas os raios.

Thor girou Mjölnir na mão com violência e furor. Os pobres coitados atingidos pela fúria sanguinária daquela arma invencível não tiveram nem tempo de se arrepender. Foram agraciados com golpes rápidos e duros, que refletiam a fúria do guerreiro que os atacava.

A reação do deus do trovão não acabou, sequer diminuiu, enquanto havia um único troll vivo e em pé naquele inusitado campo de batalha. Os relâmpagos só cessaram e Mjölnir foi refreado quando o último troll caiu de joelhos no chão, a testa sangrando em abundancia, e deslizou silencioso para o solo, morto antes mesmo de encerrar a queda.

Ofegante Thor olhou ao redor como se desafiasse mais inimigos a surgir e atacá-los, enfrentando sua fúria ao tocar com mãos infames seu precioso irmão caçula.

Loki só então voltou a abrir os olhos. O silêncio indicava que era seguro novamente. As íris esmeraldas contemplaram o pântano gravando cada mínimo detalhe. O cenário era terrível: corpos para todos os lados. Reinava o cheiro de sangue, carne queimada e morte.

– Thor...

O chamado trouxe Thor de volta a realidade. Ele respirou fundo e caminhou até o moreno, ajudando-o a ficar em pé.

– Você está bem? Não se feriu?

– Estou bem – Loki afirmou movendo a cabeça como se quisesse dar ênfase a afirmativa – Vamos embora antes que outros cheguem.

O mais velho concordou. Analisaram rapidamente o local, procurando a direção para a qual deveriam seguir e afastaram-se deixando os inimigos derrotados para trás.

Urgência e pressa guiava-lhes os passos. Thor, principalmente, era o mais interessado em sair dali. Não por que temesse um confronto. Não. Longe disso. Ele não era homem de recusar uma boa luta. No entanto nem pela batalha mais empolgante do mundo ousaria colocar Loki em perigo. Não perdoaria qualquer um que maculasse um fio do cabelo daquele que amava mais que a própria vida. O insano que se erguesse contra Loki estaria se erguendo contra o próprio deus do trovão. E jamais encontraria misericórdia.

A medida que se afastavam do nefasto local, a necessidade de se colocar em segurança foi deixada de lado. Thor estava prestes a comentar sobre o que ocorrera quando ouviu uma exclamação abafada. Virou-se para o lado e flagrou o moreno tentando limpar a sujeira do rosto desesperadamente.

– O que foi? – Thor indagou – A lama está secando...

– Eu sei – Loki respondeu com o tom rouco repleto de repugnância – Você viu, irmão? Aquele troll...

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas diante da expressão facial que também refletia nojo.

– "Aquele troll"? Qual deles?

– O primeiro de todos – além de enojado Loki pareceu irritado e ofendido – Maldição, Thor. Eles usavam aquele pântano como banheiro!

Por um segundo o mais velho pareceu confuso com a frase. Logo a cena do primeiro contato veio-lhe a mente, com o pobre e desavisado troll prestes a descer a calça.

Então os olhos azuis analisaram a face magra de Loki, preta de tanta lama. As roupas elegantes também estavam sujas, assim como as mãos de dedos magros. Nem os cabelos, sempre cuidadosamente penteados, escaparam, na verdade algumas mechas caiam grudentas de barro pelo rosto irritado. Não havia, além dos olhos esmeralda, parte limpa no caçula.

Thor fez a única coisa que podia: fechou os olhos, jogou a cabeça pra trás e gargalhou.

T&L

Eles já caminhavam a um tempo significativo. Loki ia a frente, mal humorado e se recusando a falar com Thor que rira de sua tragédia.

Thor ia três passos atrás, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, divertindo-se um bocado com a situação. Não era todo dia que se via o arguto deus-mago em maus lençóis, literalmente falando.

Os olhos azuis e serenos permaneciam grudados no caçula, aproveitando para admirar todo o possível daquele corpo magro e elegante, que se movia de forma felina e sedutora, mesmo que sem intenção.

Ou talvez os passos duros e curtos, reflexo da raiva que Loki sentia, parecessem sedutores apenas aos olhos de Thor, graças ao amor que o mais velho sentia.

Thor estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos contemplativos que quase se chocou com o outro, quando Loki parou de súbito e sem aviso prévio.

– O que foi?

O moreno sorriu torto. Chamou o mais velho com um gesto de mão e aproximou-se de uma das árvores que não parecia tão podre quanto as outras. Estendeu a mão suja de lama e fez os ramos escuros se agitarem.

Surpreso Thor sentiu um calor agradável envolvê-los. Parecido com a sensação de quando estavam com os Muspel, mas ainda assim diferente. Ao mesmo tempo trazia um quê de familiaridade, como se o deus do trovão reencontrasse algo conhecido previamente.

– Yggdrasil – Loki informou – a árvore cósmica que está em todos os lugares do universo.

– Aqui também? – Thor surpreendeu-se quando a árvore mudou de forma, deixando de parecer-se com uma árvore e ganhando contornos de raiz, transparente e brilhante que se erguia pelo ar até desaparecer rumo ao céu sombrio, respondendo ao contato estabelecido com Loki.

– Sim, irmão. Yggdrasil tem folhas, frutos e raízes em todos os reinos. Mas apenas os pontos das raízes criam portais, você só precisa entrar em sintonia com ela. É assim que eu consigo ir de um reino a outro sem usar Bifrost. Basta achar o ponto em que uma raiz está alojada e abrir uma passagem.

Thor sorriu pela astucia e conhecimento de Loki que pareciam ilimitados. Nem perguntou como o caçula descobrira aquilo. Cada um deles tinham suas qualidade, características e pontos fortes. Loki não era dotado de força física como a sua, mas a inteligência acirrada compensava.

Fora Thor que, praticamente sozinho, os livrara dos trolls. Mas isso de nada adiantaria sem os conhecimentos do moreno que os levaria em segurança para casa. Ambos se completavam, por isso eram tão perfeitos juntos.

Dando um passo a frente Thor envolveu o corpo do mais jovem com seus braços, pouco se importando com a lama que secara quase completamente. Loki sorriu e aconchegou-se no abraço.

A raiz de Yggdrasil moveu-se a principio lentamente e então de forma mais ágil, começou a envolver o corpo dos irmãos, tocando-os. E o contato não foi áspero como seria de se esperar. A raiz parecia suave como tâmaras e pêssegos, fresca e macia. Pequenas ramificações despontaram. A árvore cósmica alimentou-se das boas sensações emanadas dos asgardianos e pulsou feliz, correspondendo a altura.

No instante seguinte Yggdrasil estremeceu e os dois irmãos desapareceram.

Continua

É isso, leitores gatos.

Eu faria os dois chegando a Asgard e fim. Mas como a marida deu uma luz mágica acabou que se esticou um pouco mais...

Rsrsrsrsr

Não tenho muito o que falar aqui, só que já estou sentindo saudades... snif...

Vejo vocês na próxima segunda.

PS: **Nieryka**, mulher, dê sinal de vida! To preocupada com você!


	15. Epílogo

**Título: **You're all I have**  
>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18**  
>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!**  
>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Epílogo_

_O fim de uma jornada_

Quando Thor abriu os olhos novamente foi tomado por uma alegria imensurável. Reconheceu a paisagem familiar de Asgard, os campos floridos, as árvores frondosas e verdinhas. Tudo exatamente como tinham deixado há quase dois anos atrás.

– Loki...

O moreno fez um bico, mas rendeu-se. Respirou fundo e também abriu os olhos. Era inegável: estavam outra vez em casa.

A raiz de Yggdrasil desaparecera. Porém, ainda que não pudessem mais vê-la, Thor já conhecia um dos pontos em seu reino onde poderia encontrar uma passagem para outros reinos. Perguntou-se se Odin sabia de tal truque. As vezes Loki podia surpreender até o pai de todos. Guardou a dúvida em um ponto qualquer de sua mente. Se não fôra importante até agora, provavelmente não deveria ficar remexendo o assunto.

Relutante o moreno libertou-se do abraço, já que Thor não parecia disposto a tirar os braços de seu corpo tão cedo.

– Vamos? – a voz do mais velho soou cheia de ansiedade.

Ao invés de responder Loki segurou numa parte da capa do deus do trovão e o puxou desviando-o do caminho. Thor não entendeu a atitude, porém deixou-se levar calmamente.

Os dois seguiram pelo campo até que o loiro também reconhecesse o caminho: um dos riachos que alimentava o palácio corria por ali. Ao lembrar-se desse fato compreendeu a intenção do mais jovem.

Loki esticou os lábios finos num sorriso satisfeito. Ao vislumbrar as águas límpidas apressou ainda mais os passos, indo ajoelhar-se na beira do leito; momento em que finalmente soltou a capa de Thor.

Thor sentou-se na grama e ficou apenas admirando seu irmão lavar as mãos, esfregando-as com cuidado quase obsessivo. Cuidado que despendeu aos cabelos negros e lisos, grudentos de tanta lama.

Tanta atenção não foi registrada por parte do deus-mago. Na verdade ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que talvez não notaria uma queda do Couraçado Desbravador.

Ele ponderava sobre seu futuro. Thor fora punido com remoção total de seus poderes e expulsão para Midgard. Qual seria o castigo para o plano que arquitetara, a traição que executara, todas as mentiras que pregara e a quase aniquilação de todo um reino com seus habitantes? Talvez fosse jogado em um quarto escuro para pagar por suas traquinagens. Quem sabe não ficaria moscando por lá dois ou três séculos...?

Parou de tentar ajeitar os cabelos lisos que teimavam em cair pelo rosto. Deixou as mexas úmidas e já limpas em paz, apesar de quebrar seu estilo sempre formal e perfeitamente alinhado.

Voltou os olhos verdes na direção de Thor, sentado todo displicente na grama verdejante e macia, sorrindo feliz. Aquela expressão de júbilo encheu o moreno de segurança. Um pensamento tranqüilizante passou por sua mente: mesmo que o pai lhe jogasse na mais escura e sombria masmorra Thor estaria do lado de fora, esperando seu retorno.

Loki acabou sorrindo de volta. Era hora de parar de fugir. Tinha que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos.

– Vamos? – convidou com o tom de voz rouco que lhe era característico. Não conseguira tirar o barro ressequido de suas vestes, mas limpara a face, as mãos e o cabelo. Era o suficiente para não se sentir tão contaminado.

– Vamos – Thor concordou.

Levantaram-se juntos e retomaram à pista de volta para o palácio. Passaram por alguns asgardianos que olhavam e apontavam, incrédulos com o retorno não anunciado dos dois príncipes de Asgard.

Alcançar o lar os acometeu de uma emoção indescritível. Sobre tudo a Loki, que um dia pensara nunca mais regressar. Como fora bobo! Era impossível ficar longe daquele lugar que tanto amava, longe das pessoas que lhe eram queridas. Longe de Thor..

Gentilmente, Thor tocou-lhe o ombro e Loki percebeu que tinha parado de avançar. Mordeu os lábios e acenou com a cabeça. Sem perder mais tempo ambos rumaram para a sala do trono, lugar mais indicado para encontrar seus pais.

Com aquele jeito impulsivo de sempre o deus do trovão abriu as grandes portas duplas e invadiu o local, sem se impedir de soltar uma risada feliz. Passou a mão forte pelos ombros de Loki e praticamente o arrastou junto. Sem escolha o moreno enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, totalmente sem jeito de encarar os pais.

Frigg, que estava sentada à direita de Odin, levantou-se e levou as mãos aos lábios, com os olhos brilhando diante da visão de seus dois queridos filhos retornando juntos.

– Céus...

Foi o que a deusa disse antes de avançar, sem esperar permissão, e abraçar seu caçula quase com desespero, pouco se importando com as roupas sujas. Loki ficou um tanto surpreso com a recepção calorosa. Hesitou meio segundo antes de tirar as mãos dos bolsos e retribuir o abraço, deixando-se envolver pelo calor do corpo materno.

Depois de longos segundos abraçada ao moreno, Frigg o liberou e repetiu o ato com seu primogênito.

O mais tocante da cena foram as lágrimas que desciam silenciosas pela face de Frigg, trazendo arrependimento ao coração de Loki. Ele não planejara trazer sofrimento a sua família.

– Estou tão feliz em tê-los de volta, sãos e salvos, meus filhos. Eu e seu  
>pai sentimos muito a falta de vocês.<p>

À menção de seu nome Odin ficou em pé, segurando firmemente Gungnir e mirando seus filhos com olho severo de tal forma que eles se sentiram como crianças outra vez, prestes a levar uma grande bronca.

Thor engoliu em seco e Loki sentiu o coração disparar. Frigg acariciou o rosto de Loki mais uma vez antes de voltar para o lado de seu marido.

A sala encheu-se de ansiedade diante do que viria a seguir.

– Thor e Loki Odinson... eu deveria puni-los por deixar Asgard desprotegida  
>pela ausência de vocês durante quase 2 anos.<p>

As palavras soaram meio secas aos ouvidos dos irmãos. Ambos abaixaram as cabeças envergonhados, evitando encarar o olho arguto do pai de todos.

– Mas se não fosse pelo ato impulsivo de Thor este reino iria existir com o  
>brilho de somente um de meus herdeiros. Sejam bem vindos de volta, meus<br>filhos.

Ao ouvir tais palavras acolhedoras tanto Thor quanto Loki voltaram a erguer a cabeça encarando Odin e notando o sorriso de alivio em ver seus filhos vivos e bem, e tê-los de volta em casa.

– Houveram momentos em que tememos por vocês – Frigg falou baixinho – Quando entraram no Couraçado Voador Heimdall não pôde mais vê-los. Por duas vezes a realidade tremeu junto com Muspelheim, pois o reino está instável. Tememos perdê-los junto com os Muspel.

– Ousem sair de Asgard sem avisar outra vez e eu juro que não serei tão bondoso – Odin ainda ameaçou.

Thor riu tão feliz que trouxe um sorriso semelhante aos lábios de Loki. O loiro voltou a passar o braço pelo ombro de Loki e o trouxe para perto de si. Estavam de volta a Asgard, mas tinham um longo caminho pela frente e a tarefa de construir a relação de ambos diante dos outros. Ele ouvira em algum lugar que o fim de uma jornada apenas marca o inicio de outra. No entanto a jornada seria trilhada ali, nunca mais sairiam de Asgard sem permissão de seu pai.

Porém não era algo que Thor queria se preocupar no momento. Ele relanceou os olhos azuis pela figura de seu irmão, perfeitamente aconchegado contra seu corpo. Ali era o lugar dele. Ali era o lugar de ambos.

Como se quisesse deixar o pensamento bem claro pra todos, o deus trovão anunciou com sua voz potente.

– Voltamos pra casa.

Fim

But wait...

Algumas coisinhas antes do fim:

Essa história nasceu da pura empolgação pós-movie. Eu sai do cinema tão elétrica, eufórica, extasiada, e em estado fangirlistico yaoi total por causa da química Thor x Loki.

Eu sentia que era dever mundial escrever algo sobre eles. Mas imaginei que ninguém fosse ler, por que o fandom não é tão grande quanto o de Harry Potter ou de Crepusculo.

Foi uma surpresa ter um retorno tão bom, e ver o número de acessos que essa fanfic tem. Sério, é bem maior que algumas HP que eu escrevi.

Obrigada a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história, alguns desde o começo, outros se juntando no meio da jornada e, ainda, aqueles que vão começar a ler após o fim.

Como diz uma pessoa que aprendi a respeitar, o fim de uma jornada representa apenas o começo de outra. Então nada de deixar a peteca cair! Aguardem novidades...

Oh... a marida me inspirou a escrever uma cena extra de You're all I have. Vou postá-la aqui em breve! Aguardem... não vou dar detalhes pra não estragar a surpresa!

Enfim, leitores gatos, vou sentir falta dessa história e do contato com vocês. Rsrs, não sumam.

A gente se vê numa próxima aventura!


	16. CENA EXTRA

**Título: **You're all I have**  
>Autora: <strong>Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Fandon: <strong>Thor  
><strong>Casal: <strong>Thor x Loki  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> +18**  
>Gênero: <strong>romance, aventura, yaoi, mitologia  
><strong>Direitos Autorais:<strong> Thor não me pertence. Usarei elementos da mitologia, dos quadrinhos; mas, sobretudo, do filme. Por que aquele Loki me ganhou facinho, facinho.  
><strong>Observação:<strong> não vou me ater a detalhes, apenas ao fato de que rolou tanta química entre esses dois que eles merecem uma fanfic. Ou melhor: muitas!**  
>Aviso:<strong> Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**You're all I have  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

_Cena extra_

Thor e Loki só foram dispensados da presença dos pais quando Frigga se convenceu de que seu caçula precisava de um banho para se livrar de toda a lama preta que secava em suas roupas.

Aproveitando a deixa, Loki grudou na mão de seu irmão e o puxou para junto de si. A cena não passou despercebida aos olhos de Odin e sua esposa. A mulher piscou os olhinhos e uniu as mãos junto ao peito antes de exigir, de forma estranhamente vibrante, "que eles teriam que contar tudo depois, tim tim por tim tim".

– Você não achou isso estranho? – Thor perguntou olhando pra trás, na direção da sala do trono, enquanto caminhava. O corredor estava vazio e silencioso. Todos os asgardianos pareciam estar perdidos por aí.

– Um pouco – Loki deu de ombros. Sua mãe era uma pessoa incrível e surpreendente.

– Precisa de ajuda no banho, irmãozinho? – o loiro insinuou enquanto puxava uma plaquinha de barro da curva do pescoço de Loki.

O deus-mago ficou desconcertado e tentou disfarçar com uma careta. Teria que se acostumar com aquele tipo de coisa. Ele era reservado e discreto, sempre na dele. Totalmente o contrário de Thor, sempre tão expansivo, espontâneo e... _indiscreto_.

– Você pode me ajudar se...

Thor nunca saberia a condição para ajudar seu irmão. Naquele segundo, sem qualquer aviso, Lady Sif e os três guerreiros viraram no fim do corredor e estancaram, surpresos ao reencontrar os dois irmãos ali em Asgard.

Os guerreiros-deuses também congelaram no lugar.

Não houve boas vindas, nem acolhimento ou júbilo por tão inesperada volta. Simplesmente porque a única mulher do grupo impediu qualquer manifestação desse teor quando seus olhos lançaram chispas na direção de Loki e sua voz cortou o silencio do corredor totalmente acusatória.

– Não acredito, Thor! Você ficou quase dois anos desaparecido apenas para trazê-lo de volta? – o dedo indicador mirou Loki, como se pudesse atingi-lo com uma descarga de energia maléfica.

– Sif... calma... – o deus do trovão ainda tentou ser paliativo. Mas só foi ignorado. Loki engoliu em seco enquanto as palavras de Thor, há muito pronunciadas, voltaram a sua mente com força total. "_Se colocar as mãos em você vai chutar suas bolas até você falar fino como a mulherzinha traiçoeira que é_".

– Calma...? – Lady Sif abriu passagem empurrando Hogun, Frandal e Volstagg – Só vou ficar calma depois de dar o que essa _víbora_ merece!

Terminou a ameaça com um olhar mortífero em direção a Loki, que, por puro instinto, recuou dois passos, na mesma velocidade que Sif avançou, movida por puro rancor. Num movimento fluido, graças a anos de treinamento, a mulher-guerreira ergueu a bota num protótipo de chute poderoso que causaria um estrago maior ao deus-mago do que apenas falar fino...

Loki viu o pé subindo com olhos arregalados e, inconscientemente, tentou proteger o frágil local com as duas mãos esguias, encurvando-se de leve para o lado do irmão. Thor também viu o pé se movendo, em câmera lenta, e a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi proteger o irmão do golpe fazendo a única coisa possível: ele se colocou na frente do moreno no último segundo.

Conclusão: Sif se viu enterrando o pé nas bolas erradas. Literalmente.

Loki, que tinha fechado os olhos sem perceber, abriu-os rapidamente ao ouvir exclamações doloridas dos três guerreiros. O rapaz ficou desnorteado ao ver Thor paralisado, muito pálido e suando frio, com as mãos nas partes baixas.

– THOR! – Sif engasgou abaixando o pé – DESCULPE-ME... EU...

O deus-mago a ignorou, tratando de socorrer o mais velho.

– Thor! Você está bem? Está doendo muito?

Tentando sorrir, mas falhando miseravelmente, o impetuoso deus do trovão respondeu com uma voz meio falha.

– Não se preocupe... irmãozinho... vou ficar bem, embora... tenha... quase certeza de que... meus herdeiros não ficarão...

Por um breve segundo, o silêncio embaraçoso reinou. Mas Loki não aguentou... uma risada começou a nascer no fundo de sua garganta com a declaração do irmão. Ele levou a mão à boca para tentar abafá-la. Afinal seria crueldade rir: Thor sacrificara-se por ele.

Passando uma mão pelo ombro de Thor, Loki tentou ajudá-lo a se endireitar.

– Irmão, porque você fez isso? Eu merecia aquele chute, não vou dizer que não!

– Sinto muito, Thor. Não queria que _você_ falasse fino...

A declaração de Lady Sif trouxe ainda mais diversão a cena, desfazendo a tensão do ambiente. Frandal começou a rir, fazendo Volstagg segui-lo e mais a frente até Hogun sorriu. O ruivo se pronunciou dentre as risadas.

- Frandal, quando foi a última vez em que Lady Sif chutou as partes baixas de Thor?

- Acho que foi quando éramos jovens. Se bem me lembro Thor teria entrado nos aposentos dela e pego uma de suas roupas íntimas, mostrando a todos na área de treinos!

- Ah sim! Sif ficou uma fera nesse dia!

Voltaram a rir animadamente. Sif ficou vermelha de raiva quando lembrou daquele dia, virou-se para os 3 guerreiros e bradou:

- Não teve graça nenhuma!

Loki parou de sorrir e exclamou:

- Opa!

Todos olharam para ele, menos Thor, que ainda estava respirando profundamente, apoiado em seus joelhos. Loki também se lembrou daquele dia e um detalhe lhe voltou a memória: a ideia fôra dele!

- Sif, Thor não teve culpa pela sua calcinha de coraçõezinhos alados – abafou a risada – Eu só queria me divertir e acabei dando a ideia a ele.

Thor, que já tivera bastante tempo para recuperar o ar que lhe faltou pelo chute, bateu no ombro do irmão e riu:

- Pois é, essa não foi a primeira e nem será a última vez em que levei um chute por causa de meu irmãozinho e suas ideias!

E Frandal acrescentou, rindo:

- Até porque, se for depender da Lady Sif, ela não vai desistir tão cedo de chutar as bolas de Loki!

A guerreira cruzou os braços e bufou:

- Não vou mesmo!

Hogun finalmente se aproximou de Thor, apoiou a mão em seu ombro e pronunciou:

- É bom tê-lo conosco de novo.

Thor sorriu para seu amigo, envolvendo-o pelos ombros num abraço de um só braço, olhando para os outros três que sorriram junto com ele.

Incrivelmente, pareciam estar de volta aos velhos tempos, com todas as implicâncias, briguinhas e ciúmes, assim como aceitação e adaptação típica daquelas pessoas que cresceram juntas e se conhecem muito bem.

Agora sim, Loki sentia que estava verdadeiramente em casa.

Fim

WOW!

Pronto. Eis aqui a última cena... a cena extra...

Eu ia fazer uma referencia ao chute no epílogo, mas a marida brisou longe e me levou com ela. Por isso não resisti e acabei esticando um pouco mais!

Obrigada marida, pela idéia e pela arredondada gata na cena!

Agora é o fim de verdade!

Obrigada a todos por esses meses partilhados lado a lado. Foi lindo fazer parte da vida de vocês, pelo menos um pouquinho.

Até a próxima.

PS: Totalmente deprimida. O correio entrou em greve e o DVD de Thor que encomendou está forever alone em algum lugar desse pais... T.T


End file.
